Two are better than one
by kevin1984
Summary: Harry is sent to the Dursley. However this time he's not alone. joining him is his twin sister called Rose. Together they plan to give Dumbledore and Voldemort a real headache. Pairing Harry/Daphne/Astoria/? Rose will be paired with an Oc, I plan to give Daphne another sibling this time a twin brother. Smart Harry/Powerful/multi-house/ Weasley bashing, power-hungry Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and make no profit from writing this story.**

A/N: Many may remember the original, but I had to pull it from this site and add it to another website, due to the nature of the theme. So I have decided to take a different approach, this version Harry and Rose will not be romantically involved, but they will be close. To Balance this, I have decided to add an OC who will be Daphne's twin brother. Also, I am pleased to announce after a long delay and severe writer's block, the next chapter of Rebellion of Hogwarts is halfway done and should be released Saturday night. So on to this story.

**Chapter One So It begins**

**by Kevin1984**

**Godric Hollow 1981**

Albus Dumbledore, Chief warlock of the Wizengamot and headmaster of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry, carefully made his way towards the small cottage. He had been alerted to the disturbance from his Office in Hogwarts. The home belonged to a young couple and their two children who were twins. He knew he needed to work fast the authorities hadn't yet been alerted.

As he approached the front door he could feel the dark magic coming off the handle. The magical signature was undeniable. It was the magical signature of a former student, one who had turned to the Dark arts. Sensing the worse, the old wizard pushed open the door. Inside the walls were itched with spellfire. Dumbledore could see into the lounge, the body of a young man laid dead. Albus walked into the lounge. There lay dead with his eyes still wide open was James Potter. No mark was left on the body, only one curse could have done this. Just as the old wizard was examining the body he heard the unmistakable sound of two babies crying. Albus eyes widened he had expected at least one child to survive but two. Very quickly the old wizard left the lounge and made his way to the staircase.

The first thing he noticed was the different items now littered on the stairs. Clearly someone had been trying to prevent someone from climbing them. Carefully he made his way upstairs and along the landing. He came upon a room where the door had been blasted off its hinges. He made his way inside the dark room. Furniture and toys laid everywhere. The walls were also covered in scorch marks made by spell fire. On the floor laid another lifeless body, this one was that of Lily Potter James' wife and the twins' mother. Albus ignored the body and walked towards the cot where the crying was now coming from. He peeked over the small railing into the cot. There laid close together were a baby boy and a baby girl. Albus looked down at the babies and noticed both suddenly stopped crying. He first looked to the girl and realized that she seemed to be alright, however when he looked to the boy, his eyes twinkled. Just above the boy's eye was a nasty wound that at taken shape of a lightning bolt.

Dumbledore wasn't interested in the girl it was the boy that he needed, however as he attempted to lift the boy from the crib he noticed a golden flash. He could see the now visible energy chain that had connected the two children. This had not been part of his plan. But then he, she should have expected something like this from the brightest witch of her age. After all the woman never truly trusted him.

"Clever Lily. Very clever. The twin bind spell. This means young Rose here has to be with Harry wherever he goes. You have really complicated things with this little bit of magic Lily."

Albus then leaned in and removed both babies. He held one cradled in each arm. It was then he noticed the smoldering pile of rags by the door. The magical signature coming off the rags matched that of his former pupil. However, there was no body.

Albus decided to ignore them for now, he needed to leave quickly, however just as he turned towards the door, he was confronted by a well-dressed man, with a neatly trimmed beard. Albus grumbled under his breath "Blasted Black!"

"Albus give me Harry and Rose, they are my responsibility now. I will keep them safe. As their Godfather, then guardianship of the twins falls onto me, now that James and Lily have died."

Albus frowned. This wasn't his night, first, the girl had survived and now blasted Black was here. The old wizard knew the man was right. He had been at James and Lily's will signing and Sirius Black had been top of that list, along with several others who he didn't want to be involved with the twins. If he could Albus would have happily handed over the girl, after all, she wasn't part of his grand plan. Unfortunately due to Lily's interference the boy and girl couldn't be separated.

"Sirius you know as well as I do that Voldemort still has followers out there. The magical world is not safe for young Harry and Rose. They need to be hidden. Away from our world until they are both ready to enter it. Now please step aside."

Sirius Black stood his ground. Most witches or wizards would cower before the great Albus Dumbledore, but not Sirius. He had never trusted the old fool in the first place. Sirius saw no reason for Lily and James to leave the wards of Potter Manor. After all the manor wards were just as strong as Hogwarts. The moment both parents had died he had felt the emotions of the twins due to the Godfather ritual which he had undertaken. Unfortunately, the Potter's floo had been blocked off, so he had to leave his families ward lines to apparate to Godric Hollow.

"Cut the crap Albus. You know what was stated in Lily and James will. In the event of their death than custody of Harry and Rose would switch to me. More importantly you are interfering in the business of two Most Ancient and Noble houses. You're only a minor house Dumbledore. If I dragged your bony arse through the Wizengamot you would be rotting in Azkaban in hours. Now Give me my Godchildren"

Albus had to think fast. Black was about to ruin everything. Albus placed both babies back in the cot, soon as they were laid down his wand slipped into his hand, he turned with a quick flick he cast a spell "Imperio!"

Sirius never had time to dodge the unforgivable. The shock that Albus had actually used it had stunned him. He attempted to fight off the curse, however, Albus magic was too strong, and Sirius's will couldn't break control. his eyes suddenly glazed over. His wand arm falling life-less by his side.

Albus grinned. Desperate time called for desperate measures. "Sirius you are to chase down Peter Pettigrew and kill him. You will not stop searching until he is dead. Now go!"

Albus watched Sirius transform into his animagus form of a Grim. Once Sirius had gone Albus turned back towards the cot. He then picked up both babies once more.

"Now let us get you two out of here and on your way to your new home shall we." Dumbledore had only planned for one child, but both were her family and so she shouldn't really mind looking after both of them.

**Privet Drive**

Dumbledore appeared on the corner of a small residential estate. He had left the care of the twins in the hands of his Grounds Keeper at Hogwarts. He would be arriving shortly. He removed a small device from his pocket. He then pointed the small device at the various street lamps. The light of the lamp suddenly started to dim as each one was caught in the strange device that Albus was now holding. Once all the lights were dimmed he placed the item back into his pocket. It was then he heard a small meow. Albus turned and looked down to see a black cat. He smiled.

"I should have expected to see you here professor McGonagall." Albus stood back and watched the cat suddenly change until standing before him was a regal looking witch.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true Albus?" Minerva was praying that what she had heard was all lies. She couldn't believe two of her favorite pupils had been killed tonight. She looked into the face of Professor Dumbledore, hoping that he would tell her otherwise. However, her heart sank as he confirmed her fears.

"I am afraid so Minerva the good and the bad." It was true they had lost two of their students tonight, however, the good news was the person who had killed them had been stopped, by the boy now on their way towards them. The girl didn't matter she was just an added complication he would have to deal with.

Dumbledore looked up into the sky as a huge bright light slowly started to come towards them. There was a loud of ROAR! of an engine before a motorcycle with a sidecar touched down just in front of them.

"I trust you had no problems Hagrid?" Albus walked around to the sidecar and peaked inside the large basket both twins were asleep. He used his wand to levitate the basket from the sidecar. He had taken both twins to Hogwarts and taken some of their blood so that he could monitor both children. He didn't attend to look in on them that wasn't part of his plan, but he had to show at least some evidence that he was monitoring their health.

Hagrid was a half-giant and the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Albus had given him the special task in bringing the twins from Hogwarts, traveling the way he did was too dangerous with two babies in his arms.

"No Sir. The two were sound asleep the whole journey. Try not to wake either of them."

Albus used his wand to control the levitation spell he was now using to transfer the basket to the doorstep of the house that would be their home and hopefully their prison. he could see Minerva was hot on his heels.

"Albus are you certain about this? I have watched these people all day, they are the worse type of muggles imaginable. Both these two children are too important to leave them in the care of muggles. There will not be a child, witch or wizard in our world who will not know their names."

Albus sighed. He wished the old bag would shut up. Albus knew exactly what he was doing. He couldn't have both twins growing up around magic, that would just complicate matters later on. He placed the basket onto the doorstep before placing an envelope inside it. "Minerva they are the only family they have left. Now let us go." It wasn't so much of a request, but an order.

Minerva still wasn't sure, but she had never known Albus to lead her astray. She watched as Albus pointed his wand and then sent a spell hitting the doorbell. Both then vanished into the night.

**Privet Drive (1991)**

"Up you two now!"

The loud banging on the door was causing vibrations. Slowly a young boy and girl lifted their heads out from under the quilt they were now sharing. The boy had black messy hair, green eyes and was wearing a pair of taped-up glasses. His name was Harry Potter. The girl had long black hair, green eyes and her name was Rose Potter. Both children quickly jumped out of bed. They both then began to get dressed. Having to share a room with each other for almost nine years meant they had seen each undressed plenty of times.

The boy grabbed a baggy pair of jeans with rips in them and an overly large plain white t-shirt. The girl was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a top that was also too big for her.

Both children unbolted their door and then made their way downstairs. They quickly walked into the kitchen and began busying themselves. The boy went towards the cooker, while the girl started laying out plates and cutlery.

Sitting at the table was a huge man who had a small brush mustache under his nose. This was Vernon Dursley the man of the house and the boy and girl's uncle. He looked up from his paper. his biddy black eyes watching both twins closely. If he had his way both would be in an orphanage, however, his wife had insisted both twins had to live with them.

"You were both late this morning. It's a good thing Dudley is not up yet or you two would be going without supper tonight. Now bring me, my coffee girl and boy! where are those eggs, you better not have burnt them again."

Both children started to get on with their chores, The girl started to pour a cup of coffee, while the boy had just plated up the first plate of bacon, eggs, and sausages. He grabbed the plate before placing it in front of his uncle. Just as the boy had delivered the plate the girl had also placed her uncle's cup of coffee down.

"About bloody time! Now get on with the other breakfasts." Vernon then placed the newspaper down before tucking into his morning breakfast.

Just then the kitchen door opened up revealing a tall thin woman with a hooked nose. this was Harry and Rose's aunt Petunia, she was also the sister of Lily Potter. Today was special and she wanted everything perfect.

"Dudley will be down shortly. So I hope you two have made his breakfast just how he likes it. After all, it is his birthday today and I want everything to be just right."

Both children groaned before answering together. "Yes aunt Petunia." The two then went back to preparing their cousin's breakfast.

It was the same every morning, they would wait on their family hand and foot. They always had to wait until they had served everyone else before they were allowed to feed themselves. Normally they were lucky to get a slice of toast each. They were not allowed any of the eggs, bacon, and sausages. They noticed the door opened once more, this time revealing their cousin Dudley. He was the size of a small whale. The children noticed the chair creaked as their cousin sat on it. Quickly Harry grabbed the plate and placed it in front of his cousin.

Petunia nodded her head in approval. "Very good. As usual, you are allowed one slice of toast each. After that I want you both to take a bath. You will take one together so we save on the water bill. I will not have you two looking scruffy and ruining my Dudley special day."

The boy and girl made themselves a slice of toast each then left the kitchen and walked upstairs. The walked into their room and then fell on the bed. The girl moaned.

"Honestly Harry is this all we are to them. Their servants. I mean look at our clothes and our bed. We are forced to share one bed between the both of us, not to mention the small amount of food we get. "

Harry knew where his sister was coming from. He too was getting fed up with being treated like a servant. However, there was nothing they could do about it. He looked through his small pile of clothes and before walking towards the door.

"Coming Rose?"

Rose sighed before grabbing her own set of clothes. They then walked into the small bathroom. Harry began to run the bath while Rose started to get undressed. Harry respectively turned away from his sister, of course, he had seen everything before, but he felt maybe his sister would appreciate the privacy this time. After all, both were ten years old and in a few weeks, both would turn eleven.

He heard his sister giggle a little. "What are doing Harry. Come on its nothing you haven't seen before." Rose stood in front of Harry naked.

The boy tried to avoid the sight of his naked sister, but it was quite difficult being the bathroom was so tiny. Harry blushed then turned around before removing his boxers. Both children then climbed into the bath. As the bath was very small the two children didn't have that much room to move.

Rose handed Harry the soap and shampoo. "Harry, will you wash my back and wash my hair please?" rose loved it when her brother washed her long hair, he was always so gently. Unlike aunt Petunia when there babies.

Harry watched as Rose turned around and then lifted her hair out-of-the-way. Harry then grabbed some liquid soap and began to rub it all over Rose's back. Once every inch of her back was covered Harry rinsed her off. Next, he squeezed a good amount of shampoo on top of her head and started to rub it in. This was the usual routine between both of them. He grabbed a small bucket and rinsed her hair.

Rose then turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Harry. At least I have you to keep me company. I would dread to think what life would be like without you by my side. Do you want me to do your back?"

Harry turned around and then allowed Rose to wash his back. of course, he could do it himself, but his sister really enjoyed this time they spent together, he didn't want to upset her. Seeing Rose upset or cry was heartbreaking for Harry. However, he had insisted on washing his own hair.

Just as they had finished in the bath they heard the voice of their aunt.

"Will you two hurry up. The Zoo opens in an hour and I want to be there for when it opens."

Both Harry and Rose groaned before climbing out of the bath. There was only one towel between them. Harry handed Rose the towel first, after all, she had the longest hair, plus he didn't want her catching a cold. Rose appreciated this and gave him another peek on the check.

Once they were ready they walked downstairs to see their uncle stood by the door. Just as the two were about to leave the house, their uncle put his arm across the door blocking their path.

"I am warning you two, any funny business, any at all and you will go without supper for a week. Now move it."

Harry and Rose knew exactly what funny stuff Uncle Vernon was talking about. A lot of strange things had happened to them. One involved Harry appearing on the roof, after being chased by a group of bullies. Other times included all aunt Petunia china smashing, at the same time. Vernon had said something about both their parents that had made them both mad and just like that all of aunt Petunia china had begun to smash around them. The twins quickly got into the car.

Harry decided to sit in the middle, he didn't like Rose sitting next to Dudley. His cousin would always try to touch her which made him very uneasy. Soon their uncle had climbed into the driving seat and they were off to the zoo.

**London Zoo Reptile House**

Harry and Rose followed their uncle and aunt around the various exhibits. This was a rare treat for both of them. Normally they would have to stay with the mad cat lady who lived just down the road from them. However this time she couldn't look after them and so their aunt and Uncle had been forced to bring them along on Dudley's birthday treat. Harry and Rose noticed Dudley and their uncle was stood in front of one of the glass boxes with snakes in. It seems Dudley wanted their uncle to make the snake move. Harry and Rose watched as their uncle banged on the glass. Soon though they had moved on. Harry decided to see just what they had been looking at. There curled up on dry bed of rock was a Boa. It wasn't native here and had been bred in captivity. Harry and Rose felt sorry for the snake. They knew just what it was like to be locked up.

"_Sorry about him, he acts stupid sometimes._" Harry's eyes suddenly widened as the snake slowly lifted its head, however, what surprised Harry more was Rose was looking at him.

Rose had suddenly heard her brother hiss, she had never heard him do that before and was quite afraid. "Harry what are you doing? Why are you hissing?"

Harry looked at Rose confused. Hissing, he wasn't hissing he was speaking to the snake. Harry turned his attention back to the snake. He noticed it was now slithering towards him. Harry wondered if the snake had heard him.

"_Can you understand me?"_ Harry noticed the Snake began to nod its head. Harry turned to Rose. Now he was scared. Just then Dudley came budging up to the glass, knocking Rose on her behind.

If there was thing Harry hated it was seeing Rose hurt. Sure she had just been shoved over and didn't look hurt but quite angry. This upset Harry, and he turned to the glass and narrowed his eyes towards Dudley.

The glass separating the snake from his cousin suddenly vanished. They watched as Dudley fell into the huge box where the Boa had been resting. Harry and Rose then noticed the Snake slither out of the box and turn towards them. It raised its head before hissing at Harry.

_"Thank you youngling." _Harry and Rose watched as the snake slithered away, causing parents and children to scream.

Once the snake had left Harry and Rose, both turned to see the glass had reappeared and Dudley was almost in tears banging on it. It wasn't long before Harry and Rose saw their aunt and Uncle running towards the glass trying to get there dear Dudley out of the box. However, Harry noticed Vernon looked straight at him and Rose. He narrowed his eyes. Both twins gulped they knew they were going to get blamed for this.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed Chapter one. Please feel free to leave a review. Anyone who wants to read the original can on archiveofourown under my pen name Kevin1984. There is at least seventeen chapters up there. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and make no profit from writing this story.**

**A/N Big diversion from the original version. Also, I want to make a few points. We are all used to seeing Daphne the Ice Queen, the girl who rarely shows emotions, the perfect little princess, a girl who is certainly more mature for her age in some stories. However in this story, there will be no Ice Queen Persona, she will be very open with her emotions. The reason I mention this is because she is introduced in this chapter along with her mother, who again is out of character in the sense not the perfect Pureblood Lady of the house. Please bear in mind that she hasn't seen Rose or Harry in 9 years and she has been worried sick about both of them. Her feeling towards the twins is maternal hence the way she acts in this chapter.**

**Chapter Two: Is Magic Real?**

**Later That Evening Previt Drive**

Harry and Rose were right, they had been punished. Soon as they had got home, they were locked in their room and told they would go without supper for the week. The twins laid in their small bed, hungry and cold, they had been trying to figure out what had happened at the Zoo.

Harry had been both surprised and scared when he realized the snake could understand him. He also knew that it was mostly his fault that they were being punished. It had been his anger that had caused the strange thing to happen, yet Rose was being punished for it. Once they got home, Harry had protested to his Uncle that it had been him and not Rose. However, his plea had fallen on deaf ears and now both were being punished. The problem was Harry had no explanation for what happened with the glass, he had just got angry and, the glass had vanished. Harry felt Rose shiver and wrapped his arm further around her, giving her as much body heat as he could muster.

Rose shivered as she moved closer to Harry. It wasn't uncommon for her to do so. Especially on cold nights like this. She noticed her brother brought his arm around her and pulled her closer into his body. Her eyes started to water.

"Why do they hate us, Harry? Whatever did we do to them?" Rose then burst into tears, it seems finally everything had gotten too much for Rose and now she was crying on her brother's chest.

Harry rubbed a soothing hand on his sister back. "I don't know Rose, but like you, I am getting a little fed up with it, all we seem to do is slave around after them."

Rose nodded her head and then grabbed onto Harry's t-shirt. Harry was the only thing Rose had. Since they had been little he had watched out for her. Several times at their school Harry had stepped in and protected her. Normally he would end up coming off worse, but he never allowed anyone to hurt her. Rose admired her brother for his protective nature. At least she had someone she could depend on. Rose snuggled closer to her brother. Slowly the crying turned to soft sobbing until finally Rose peacefully slept on Harry's chest.

Harry brushed Rose's hair out of her face and smiled. Rose always looked peaceful when she slept. Harry turned his head and looked up to the ceiling. Harry wondered how many years they would have to carry on slaving away for their aunt and Uncle. However unknown to Harry, everything was about to change for the better.

**One Month Down The Line**

Harry and Rose were busy in the kitchen when Harry heard the post come through the door. Both twins looked at each other, having a silent conversation about who should get the post, however, their uncle decided for them. He didn't even look up from reading his paper but in a commanding voice, he ordered Harry.

"Well, the mail is not going to fetch itself, boy! Go get it. You girl where is my coffee?"

Harry growled before slamming the frying pan down onto the cooker and then storming out of the kitchen towards the front door. On the floor were several letters however what surprised Harry was there were two letters one for him and one for Rose. Harry quickly stuffed their two letters down his jumper and the proceeded to walk through to the kitchen before placing the post on the table in front of his uncle. He then went back to the cooker and carried on cooking breakfast. Once it was all cooked and plated up. Harry and Rose again was allowed a slice of toast. They left the kitchen and went to their bedroom. Once inside Harry quickly bolted the door and then pulled out the two letters he had hidden down his jumper. He handed Rose hers.

Rose turned the strange envelope over, she and Harry never received mail. She looked at the front and saw in gold scribe. Her name and their address. Carefully Rose opened the envelope and then pulled out the letter.

_Dear Miss Potter_

_My name is Professor McGonagall (Deputy head Of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry)_

_It is with great pleasure that I inform you that you have been given a place at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find below a list of items that are to be purchased before attending our school. Now I am well aware of your upbringing and understand this must all seem like a hoax to you. However, it is not. You, Miss Potter, are a witch, just as your brother is a wizard. Due to your upbringing, I have decided to take it upon myself to take you shopping for your school supplies. I will arrive at your address on the 29th of this month at 9 am sharp, so please be ready for when I arrive. I look forward to seeing both of you._

_Yours faithfully Professor McGonagall._

Rose re-read the letter a dozen times, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was a witch and Harry was a wizard. This would explain why strange things happened now again. But could magic be actually real? She noticed Harry was reading his letter which was basically the same. Rose looked up at Harry.

"So what do think? Is this for real or a hoax?" Rose watched as her brother just kept looking at her then his letter. She could tell he wasn't sure. It this was a hoax then why now? They had never received any mail from anyone before. In fact, this was their first letter ever. This alone was convincing Rose that they should trust this Professor.

Harry looked at his sister. He had heard her question, yet he still wasn't sure. The realization that he was a wizard would explain the many accidents they both had. However, witches and wizards only existed in fairy-tales. "I am not sure Rose. Let's wait until the 29th we will know then if this is a hoax or not."

**August 29th 1991 Privet Drive**

Harry and Rose were once again in the kitchen preparing breakfast when they heard the doorbell ring. Both twins looked at the kitchen clock and noticed it said 9 am. It was the 29th of August just as their letter had said. Harry watched as his Uncle threw down his morning paper in annoyance, before storming towards the front door. Harry and Rose poked their heads around the door and watched as Vernon opened it. There stood outside was a very tall eloquent elderly looking lady. she was dressed in black robes.

"Good morning Mr. Dursley. I am here to take Harry and Rose shopping for their school supplies, My name is Professor McGonagall."

To say Vernon was shocked was an understatement. He turned his head and noticed both his niece and nephew's heads vanish from around the door. He then turned back to the old woman in front of him.

He then spoke as he was trying to get a nasty taste out of his mouth "You're one of them aren't you?"

Minerva looked confused at the man now standing in front of her, well if you would call him a man, Minerva was certain he resembled a walrus more than a man. She was also aware the hatred this man had for her kind. However, she wasn't just going to stand here and be this muggle's personal punching bag.

"If you a referring to me being a witch then yes, I am one of those. I came here today to take Harry and Rose for their school supplies. Seeing how you and your wife hate magic I assumed it would be easier for me to take the twins."

Vernon growled. He knew those pesky kids would cause nothing but trouble for his normal family. However, he and Petunia had agreed that neither child would learn who or what they really were. Vernon rose up trying to intimidate the old witch.

"They will not be attending your freakish school. We swore when we took them in that we would put a stop to all this freakish nonsense. They will be attending a special school where they will learn to live as we normal people do. So there." Vernon was about to shut the door in the old woman's face when he suddenly froze as now pointing at him was a small stick.

To say Minerva was disgusted was an understatement. How dare this fat muggle call Hogwarts a school for freaks. Hogwarts was one of the most prestige school in the Wizarding world. Harry and Rose had been put down for a place the moment they were born. Minerva was wondering if Harry and Rose knew anything about the magical world, including who their parents were. Going on what this muggle was shouting she had come to the conclusion that they had never been told anything of who they were or of what they had done as children.

"Harry, Rose come here please." Minerva's face softened as she looked in the back of the hallway were both twins head now appeared. She could see they were afraid. Cautiously she noticed both walked past Vernon while her wand was still pointing at the fat muggle.

As she took in both twins, Minerva's heart broke, both looked as if they were rarely fed, their clothes were a state and ripped all over, their faces were covered in grime and sweat. Clearly Albus had not been checking up on the two of them as he had so promised. It seems not only were they going to be school shopping today, but clothes shopping as well. Minerva knew how rich the Potters were and no doubt these two had a nice little lump sum in their trust funds just for this occasion. Minerva then noticed Vernon turned and give both twins a death glare.

"If you to leave this house, don't expect to be welcomed back." Vernon was trying to intimidate the twins but it was quite difficult with a wand pointing at his face.

Harry and Rose looked at each other, if they left with this woman then it was likely that they wouldn't be returning back here any time soon. Both twins liked the sound of that and marched right past Vernon and stood next to the woman now holding a strange stick at their uncle's face.

Minerva suddenly let her magic flare, and her eyes narrowed at Vernon.

"Mr. Dursley after seeing how you have treated these two children, I very much doubt they will ever be coming back. Until term starts they will both be staying in an inn near where they will be boarding the Hogwarts express and travel to Hogwarts for their first year. Good day."

Vernon just huffed. "Good. I was getting fed up the freaks being here anyway. Now get off my property before I call the police to have you removed." Vernon then slammed the door in their faces.

Minerva was furious, however, she knew it wasn't fair to show her anger at the young twins. Gradually she got her anger under control and looked at both twins and smiled. She raised her wand and looked down at the twins and noticed the fear on their faces.

"There is no reason to be alarmed, My name is Professor McGonagall, I taught both your parents at Hogwarts and I am looking forward to teaching both of you. Now I am just going to tidy you both up a little. This is a wand, we witches and wizards use wands to control our magic and focus it."

Minerva then waved her wand over both twins and watched as their clothes were transfigured into something that both fitted them, and the dirt and grime all removed. Minerva then smiled.

"That is much better, now both of you take my hands, you might feel a strange sensation, but I asked that you keep hold of my hand until we have reached our destination." Harry and Rose both took hold of the professor's hand. All three then suddenly vanished from the street with a loud POP!

They reappeared down the side of what looked like a small alley. Both twins felt a little sick, from the experience. whatever that was Harry and Rose never wanted to do it again.

Professor, what was that? Even though Harry never wanted to do that again, he was still curious.

Minerva turned to both twins who were looking a little green, maybe the floo would have been better. "That Harry was apparition, just one of the many ways we witches and Wizards travel. "

Rose looked to the Professor. "But Professor, I thought witches used brooms to travel." from the fairytales she had read in the library, that was the way all witches traveled."

Minerva was pleased with how inquisitive the two twins were. "Traveling by broom is another method we can use. We also use the floo and port-keys. Now we shouldn't stay too long, follow me." Minerva couldn't wait to show the twins the Alley.

As the twins followed the professor the suddenly stopped as they came out of the alley and on the main street. Both their mouths dropped open, much to Minerva amusement.

"Welcome Harry and Rose to Diagon Alley, one of the many hidden magical places around Britain."

Both twins couldn't speak, they were so bewildered about what they were seeing. Men, women, and children bustling about in long robes and pointed hats, then there were the shops, which were so colorful, the windows displaying their wares.

Minerva smiled at the twin's reaction, they had been kept away from all this. Even though both had been born in this world, they had been ripped from it thanks to Dumbledore and the small number of remaining followers who were faithful to their Dark Lord. "come on you too, before we go shopping you will need some gold, which is held inside Gringotts. " Minerva led the twin towards the large marble building and up the stairs, she pushed open the large gold frame doors leading Harry and Rose into the bank clinging on her for dear life. They were surrounded by odd-looking green creatures.

"Excuse me Professor, but what are those?" Harry could see the different creatures all doing different jobs. Many were dressed in suits, some even counting large gold coins.

Minerva noticed Harry was pointing at the various small creatures now running around them. Minerva led the twins further into the bank until they came to a small counter, where one of the creatures now sat behind.

"To answer your question Harry, they are called Goblins, they are responsible for all our money here in the Wizarding world. They're very smart, but you wouldn't want to insult one. Now you two stand behind me and let me do the talking."

Minerva then turned to the Goblin, who was now giving the witch in front of him his full attention. His mouth curled up into a very toothy grin, showing all his teeth.

"How can I be of assistance to you today Professor." The Goblin eyes then widened as he noticed the two children now stood behind the professor, he could see both of them were trying to hide behind the professor's robes. The boy scar was a dead give away. He then frowned this is not what he expected their two richest clients would be dressed as not to mention both were skin and bones. No this wouldn't do at all.

"Professor my I ask why Master and Miss Potter look so underfed and dressed in rags?"

Minerva sighed. She perfectly knew why the Goblins were taking interest in her two wards, the Potters were a rich and Noble Family. Their vault was overflowing with gold and it earned the Goblins a nice little profit. This was why the Goblin was interested, they made sure to take great care of their more wealthy clients.

"Master Goblin, I understand your concern, but I assure you Master and Miss Potter are fine. Now they would both like to make a withdrawal from their respective vaults. Could this be arranged? Oh and here are both their keys." However soon as Minerva pulled out both small keys and laid them on the desk she knew she had made a mistake. The Goblin did not look pleased.

The Goblin sneered as he saw both keys laid out in front of him. "May I ask Professor why Master Potter and Miss Potter keys were not on their person? This is a serious breach in our laws Professor and as such I must inform the director. Would you please take both the Potter Twins over to those seats and wait for me. I will keep hold of these keys too."

Minerva sighed, she didn't want to cause a scene so she led the two twins over to the seats and waited. Just then the Goblin returned.

"The director will now see you, Professor. Please bring the Potter twins with you." the Goblin turned and started leading the group through various doors and corridors.

Minerva followed the Goblin while holding both Harry and Rose's hand. She wasn't sure how the twins were feeling with all this going on. However, she did notice the fear in both their eyes. They soon arrived at a huge set of double doors. The Goblin pushed them open to reveal a huge room with a huge desk and well dressed looking Goblin sitting behind it. The Director rose out of his seat and gestured to the chairs now opposite him.

Ragnok looked to the door. His colleague hadn't been lying when he said the Potter Twins were looking less than satisfactory. They should have been dressed in the finest robes and at least a few more stone and inches taller. He was not too pleased that the Twin had not been in possession of their own vault keys. This needed investigating. Ragnok was well aware who the twins magical guardian was, the headmaster had also been helping himself to a bit of gold from the Potter family vault. The director had been certain it was to give to the twin's guardians, so they could have all they needed growing up, but it looked like not a single knut had been spent on these two. This would not do.

"Professor McGonagall, if you would take a seat and please bring the twins over with you. Now I understand that you had Mister and Miss Potter vault key. Please, could you explain to me why they were in your possession and not theirs?"

Minerva sighed. "Albus Dumbledore handed them to me before I left to collect them from their guardians. He told me to walk up to the desk and a Goblin called Axehandle would take the Twins to their vaults as that is what he had arranged."

Ragnok smiled showing all his teeth, so that was the old fool's game. Get a few of his clerks under his thumb, so he could do what he pleased. Well, it stopped now. Axehandle would be dealt with, accordingly. Now though he had to take care of the twins. After all the Potters had been very good to the Goblin nation over the years, and so it was time they repaid the favor.

"Professor looking at both Twins I would very much wish that they visit our infirmary. They are both clearly suffering from malnutrition, plus I want my staff to check for other problems."

Minerva looked to the twins, she was in a very tricky situation here. Had she been out of the bank then she could quite easily deny the director request, however being on Goblin soul meant she was in no position to argue. Gringott was like its very own country although it worked alongside The Ministry of Magic, it also had its own rules. especially being how protective the Goblin was being of Harry and Rose. she decided not to argue, On the other hand, maybe it was a good idea that both went to the infirmary. Goblin healer was far better than human healers.

"Very well Director, maybe it is best that both Harry and Rose do see one of your healers." She prayed they wouldn't find anything, after all, abuse on top of what they had suffered would be far too much for them.

**Goblin Infirmary**

Harry and Rose laid in separate beds as Minerva stood watching over both of them. They had agreed to take the treatment as long as she was present. Both had been fed a mixture of potions that would help treat their Malnutrition. She had also been told that the Director had sent out one of his Goblin to purchase new clothes and Robes for the children. She watched closely as the Goblin healer scanned both twins. However as the healer stick traced over Harry's head, the boy screamed in pain.

"Ahh stop please it hurts it hurts" Harry was grateful when the stick had been removed from over his scar.

The Goblins head snapped sharply towards the now worried Professor. "Professor, did you know that Mr Potter scar was cursed and filled with dark magic?"

Minerva eyes widened and shook her head, oh the poor boy, she, of course, knew about the scar but had assumed it was the after effect after Harry had stopped the Dark Lord.

"No, I assumed it was just the aftermath of his confrontation all those years ago."

The Goblin healer waved a privacy bubble in place preventing the twins from hearing anything. He didn't want to scare the young boy. he could tell the witch wasn't lying.

"Unfortunately Professor there is very little we can do right now, as Master Potter is far too young. The ritual to remove the dark magic at his age would certainly kill him. I have scanned for other issues and it seems apart from their height being stunted and suffering from malnutrition, both are very healthy."

Minerva sighed in relief, she had been dreading the Goblins would have found some signs of physical abuse, but it seemed her fears were unfounded.

Meanwhile Harry and Rose were wondering what the Professor and Goblin healer was talking about. It was the first time that Harry had felt pain from his scar. He wasn't sure why but hoped someone would be able to explain it to him soon. Harry suddenly noticed his eyes were losing focus, but that was impossible he was wearing his glasses. Harry removed them and turned to look at Rose. He could see her so clearly. Had the potions corrected his eyesight? It was the only logical explanation.

Rose like Harry had been wondering what the Healer and the Professor were discussing, she was also concerned for Harry. She didn't like to see her brother in pain, however, before she could say a word she noticed the bubble popped and the Professor came up by their bedsides. She noticed the small on the Professor's face.

"Come on you two time to get dressed, the Goblin healer said we can go. However, you both must take your potions every day is that understood." Minerva noticed Harry raise his hand, she thought this was most odd seeing they were not at school and that was the only time she had expected to see a child's hand raised up.

"Professor, what did the Goblin say about my scar? The Healer seemed quite worried."

Minerva lowered head, how was she expect to explain that the boy scar was cursed and filled with dark magic. The poor boy had just been introduced to magic, knowing he had dark magic inside his scar that could cause the boy to reject their world. However, she also knew the boy had a right to know.

"Your Scar Harry is filled with Dark Magic, however soon as you turn thirteen then I will bring you back here so the Goblins can remove it. Unfortunately, you are too young at the moment. The Goblin also mentioned that he has corrected your vision. "

Harry stayed quiet, he wasn't happy that dark magic was in his scar, it sounded really bad, however, he had lived with it for most of his life. He didn't need to worry about it now If the Goblins could remove it when he turned thirteen that sounded just fine to him. He was also thrilled to be able to see without glasses. Harry noticed the worry on Rose's face and took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"It will okay Rose, I promise. Now let's get dressed, I really want to see what the rest of the alley look like."

Thirty minutes later and both twins and the professor were leaving the bank. The twins were now dressed in black robes made of Acromantula silk, Rose had asked what an Acromantula was and had been quite surprised and afraid to learn it was a large magical spider. Both twins had a supplement of potions that they both need to take every day. The healer had told them that it would correct both their height and weight. The first stop on the school shopping list was Madam Malkin Robes for all occasions. The Professor led the twins in. As it was early evening the shop wasn't as full as it would have been earlier.

Harry and Rose noticed that there were a few people in the shop. And two children standing on a stool being measured. Harry's eyes widened as he watched the tape measure move around the child on the stool on its own. The girl had blue eyes and long blonde hair, next to her on another stool was a boy who was also being measured he had dark blond hair and brown eyes. Just as Harry carried on looking over they were approached by a lady.

"I assume Hogwarts my dears. Very well then please both come step onto the stools. Professor, it is good to see you again. First years I take it?"

Minerva smiled at the middle-aged witch she always came here to buy her robes, the quality was exceptional especially for the price.

"Good Evening Madam Malkins, yes these two will be attending Hogwarts, both first years."

The seamstress smiled, and began to take measurement of the twins, she had seen the scar of course but she wasn't going to say anything, besides from the way the boy was watching the measuring tape, it was clear it hadn't been long since he had come across magic.

"Now Dear just stand there and let the tape do its job, I will move on to your sister."

Harry had noticed he was on the stool next to the girl he had seen. Seeing as it looked like she was going to Hogwarts too, he decided to introduce himself.

"Hello my name is Harry Potter, do you mind me asking what your name is?"

The girl snapped her head at the name, she wasn't sure what to say. Here was the boy her parents had been looking all over for. Not to mention his sister. Daphne noticed that her twin brother was already making an introduction and decided she would do the same. She was hoping her mother would return soon as she knew just how much she cared for the Potter twins.

Daphne had been too young at the time to understand why her mum was always crying when she was little. It was when she had turned eight that her mum had explained how she had been made a Godmother and was worried that she had never seen her Godchildren since the death of the Potters. Daphne had also learned the late Lily Potter was her Godmother. Both families had been really close. Daphne had then been shown a wizarding photo of her and her brother playing with the Potter twins. Daphne noticed Harry was still waiting for her to answer. She extended her hand.

"Daphne Greengrass, It nice to meet you, Harry." Daphne being bought up as Pure-blood knew this wasn't the way she should address someone she had just met, but it was clear to her that Harry and his sister obviously knew nothing about their world as the way he had greeted her.

Meanwhile Rose was speaking to Daphne's twin brother, his name was Samuel Greengrass, he had explained to Rose that the girl that her brother was talking too was his twin sister named Daphne. She also learned that both Daphne and Samuel had another sibling called Astoria, who was 10 and would join them at Hogwarts next year, however just before they could discuss anything further there was loud gasp.

Daphne had heard the bell on the door and then noticed it was her mother with Astoria, she had learned a little about Harry and Rose. It seems they were raised away from the magical world in the muggle world. And not treated very nicely.

Harry suddenly saw a tall version of Daphne enter the store soon as she had seen him, she had rushed over to him and was now hugging him. Harry stiffened at the contact but as he felt the tears on his shoulder and heard the lady say over and over that she had finally found them. He relaxed, he looked to Daphne and noticed she gave him a small smile.

Minerva had seen Iris Greengrass walk into the shop, being the lady's former Professor, she knew that the Greengrass family had been close to the Potters, after all in Hogwarts Lily and Iris had been best friends. Both had been top of their years throughout their education at Hogwarts. That friendship had continued after they had left school too. after all, Iris had been Lily's head bridesmaid at her wedding. She heard the gasp and noticed the woman rush over and hug Harry, she was going to intervene, but it seemed Harry didn't mind the hug. She also knew it might be good for Harry and Rose to know that others did care for them.

Iris Couldn't believe it after all those years looking and worrying for her Godchildren they were in the shop with her own Twins. Fate had certainly smiled gracefully on her today. Iris knew this wasn't really how she should have behaved, but seeing the twins for the first time in years bought all those emotions she had been bottling up to the surface. She took some time to compose herself before speaking,

"Harry, Rose I am so happy to finally see you both again. My name is Lady Iris Greengrass, I am Daphne and Samuel's mum. I am sorry for hugging you like that Harry, but it just been so long. You see I am not just the mum of Daphne and Samuel and little Astoria here who you and Rose won't even know, but I am also yours and Roses Godmother. Your mum and I were best friends at Hogwarts and that friendship continued after we both left school. I attended your parent's wedding and was even her head bride maid. When I fell pregnant with Daphne and Samuel and asked your mum to be their Godmother. Lily returned the gesture when you were both born and I became your Godmother."

Harry was trying to work everything out if this lady was their Godmother and their mother was the Godmother of Daphne and Samuel then did that make them family. Harry had noticed the women were still looking up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Do you mind if I call you Lady Greengrass?" he noticed the lady shake her head so he continued. "You see Lady Greengrass my sister and I never knew we had Godparents, we lived with our aunt and uncle in the muggle world as you call it. Away from the magical world. We only today have learned what magic is."

Iris's heart was breaking her Godchildren didn't even know who she was, or who Daphne and Samuel were. She then looked up worried. When she had heard the word muggle.

"Harry, you haven't been staying with a woman called Petunia Dursley have you?"

Rose had seen enough and came over and stood next to Harry, she had seen the lady hug him, and heard everything she had said. Suddenly she saw the woman held out her arms towards her. Rose looked up to her brother and noticed he nodded. Reassured she walked into the hug.

Harry watched as Iris hugged Rose and started crying again. However, he remembered the question she had asked and decided to give her an answer.

"Yes, Lady Greengrass that is who we have been staying with. Why do you know them?"

Iris's eyes suddenly darkened, she and her husband had been at the will signing of both James and Lily. Both had been informed by Dumbledore that the Dark Lord was after them, and if they didn't make it through the war, then at least their affairs had been put in order. Along with guardianship for Harry and Rose. Iris remembered the guardian list very clearly. Sirius Black was top, then it was her and Clyde her husband, followed by the Longbottoms then the Bones. Then right at the bottom in bold, they had put Harry and Rose must never go to the Dursley, because of their hatred for magic. Iris looked over to her old professor. There was no mistake in her mind who was responsible, after all, there had been only one person at the will reading who had the power to change things. Albus Dumbledore. If Minerva was here with the twins, then it didn't take much to put two and two together. The old fool had hidden her Godchildren in the muggle world, not with any muggles, but muggles who hated magic. Well, that ended right here. If she could arrange it she would take both twins home tonight. The Goblin certainly wouldn't be pleased to learn that the will of a Most Ancient and Noble house had been violated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise.**

**Here is Chapter three. We get another visit to Gringotts where a surprise is revealed, and Harry and Rose are taken back to Greengrass Manor. **

**Chapter 3 Vaults, politics, Quidditch and History**

**by Kevin1984**

**Florean Frostescue's Ice Cream Parlour**

Iris held her cup and took a sip of her tea while she looked over the table next to them. All five kids were eating ice creams and smiling and chatting. It bought a warm feeling to her chest. In all honesty, she had been dreading meeting Harry and Rose, she had been worried that both would reject her for not being there when they were little. However, her fears were unfolded both Harry and Rose had been polite and accepted her apology. She decided once they had finished at Madam Malkins then they would grab some ice cream. It also gave her a chance to chat with the witch opposite her. She wanted to know what Harry and Rose's home life had been like. She also wanted to confirm her suspicions about Dumbledore.

"So Professor, you were the first person to see Harry and Rose today, can you tell me your thoughts on their relatives and how the twins have been looked after all these years. From my eyes, I can tell Harry and Rose are near enough skin and bone."

Minerva lowered her head in shame, she knew leaving the twins with those blasted muggles was a mistake, but Dumbledore had assured her that he would be keeping a close eye on them. She at the time had no doubt to trust the man, however now seeing the twin with her own eyes, and what they have been through. It was making her see the Dumbledore in a new light. She noticed Iris was looking at her, she could literally see the cogs turning in her head. There was a reason the sorting hat placed her in Ravenclaw.

"I tried to warn Dumbledore the night he left them on those muggle's doorstep. But he wouldn't listen, he kept going on about blood protection and how Petunia was their last relative then they would be safer with her than anywhere else. He promised me that the twins would be looked after, and both would be happy, and if not he would step in as their magical guardian. But today when that muggle opened the door to me and when I saw the twins I knew then that Dumbledore had lied to me. I could sense no love or warmth in that house just hatred. When the twins I appeared my heart broke. Harry was dressed in muggle clothes which looked like they were too big for him, Rose didn't look much better. Both were covered in grime and sweat. And then on top of that, the muggle tried to stop them from leaving the house. Telling them that if they left then they would never be welcomed back."

Iris had heard enough, she herself knew those two children had suffered neglect and never known love since their parents had passed away. The moment she had hugged Harry she felt the stiffness and worry. Rose hadn't been much different except when she had first looked at Harry to make sure it was okay.

"Professor, you mentioned that their relatives were not going to allow Harry and Rose back, so where exactly were you planning to take them until September the 1st?"

Minerva placed her cup on the saucer. "I was going to rent a room out for them both at the Leaky Cauldron, then I would be back tomorrow to finish off their school shopping. We have spent a great deal of time in the goblin Infirmary this morning and afternoon. The Goblins were not pleased with how Harry and Rose looked."

Iris smiled, of course, they wouldn't. She knew just how much wealth the Potter had, in fact, the Potters were the second richest family in the Wizarding world. The Goblin would have expected to see the Heir and Heiress dressed in the finest robes, and have a certain poise and grace about them.

"Professor I wouldn't think it wise to leave Harry and Rose on their own, even for one night. So I offer an alternative. I would like to take Harry and Rose home with me tonight, and then they can stay with us until September 1st when they will board the Hogwarts Express with Daphne and Samuel. While they are at school we can look at a possible more permanent arrangement for the twins. After all, I am their Godmother and as their Godfather is locked up in Azkaban then their welfare falls to me and Clyde. If you are not convinced by my claim that Harry and Rose are my Godchildren, we can go Gringotts now."

Minerva had been surprised by the request, she was happy for the twins to go with Iris, but if she had proof then she could show Dumbledore, should she been challenged on her decision. In fact, Dumbledore had expected her to take the twins back to their relatives, but that was never going to happen now.

"If you wish to take Harry and Rose home with you Iris I am more then happy for you to do so. However, I think it wise that we do confirm your claim with Gringotts, just so I have some type of evidence to present to the Headmaster. After all, he was expecting me to take the twins back to their relatives.

"Iris eyes darkened once more. "Not a chance, let's go then it is getting late. I can finish school shopping tomorrow with Harry and Rose. Daphne and Samuel also need to finish their shopping too. Once the Ice cream had been paid for, the group left the shop and headed over to Gringotts.

**Gringotts**

Iris, Minerva and the children were seated in front of an old Goblin, who was the Potters account manager. The Goblins name was Hookfang, and he had served as the Potter account manager for 50 odd years. He surveyed the group in front of him he was most displeased when he had heard from his boss about the young Heir and Heiress of the Potters.

"Lady Greengrass to confirm you are the Godmother of the Potter twins I would need a sample of both their blood. A few drops would be enough. Master Potter, you will go first." Hookfang handed the small blade to Harry, who in turn looked at the curved edge worried.

"Excuse me Hookfang, but why do you need my blood, and will this hurt?"

Hookfang smiled showing all his teeth. "Master Potter, your blood will be able to tell us a lot about you. I assure you the blade is enchanted once you have given the amount of blood needed then the cut will heal. I only need about 10 drops."

Harry handed the knife to Iris. "Lady Greengrass could you do it, I don't want to cut myself too deep. "

Iris smiled at Harry, she had only known the twins for a few hours and already Harry was trusting her. She took the blade and use the point to prick his finger. She then held the cup underneath as exactly 10 drops fell into the cup. Just as Hookfang had said the cut healed. Iris then handed the cup over to Hookfang who spread a large piece of Parchment onto the table. He dipped an enchanted quill into the blood which then began to write on the parchment on its own. Harry and Rose smiled as the experienced another wonder of the magical world.

_Name Harry James Potter_

_Age 11_

_Father: James Charlus Potter_

_Mother Lily Ann Potter (Former Evans)_

_paternal Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Maternal Godmother: Iris Isabelle Greengrass (Former Hammond)_

_Titles: Heir to House Potter, Heir of house Slytherin (By Conquest)_

_Vaults entitled too _

_Vault 657: 5,000 galleons (to be filled by 10,000 every year starting on the eleventh Birthday)_

_Vault Potter: 30,000,000 galleons 567 sickles and 56 knuts _

_Vault Slytherin: 2,000,000 Galleons, journals, armor, and heirlooms_

_(Those wondering Conversion: 1 galleon equals £5.00 x 30,000,000 x 5 = Potter worth at £150 million in muggle money.)_

Hookfang's eyes bulged at Lord Slytherin. It seems when the boy defeated the Dark Lord in 1981 he gained the headship of the former Heir's house. "Well, I must say this is a surprise. Master Potter appears when you defeated the Dark Lord 10 years ago you also gained his title. At the time the Dark Lord was head of the Most Ancient and Noble house Slytherin. Although he never actually took up the position, also Lady Greengrass is your Maternal Godmother."

Harry looked confused. "Sorry, who is this Dark Lord, was he the one who killed my parents?" Harry noticed the bewildered look on the Goblins face. who then turned to the adults.

"You mean Master and Miss Potter don't know about who killed their parents?" It was a general question for both adults. Hookfang assumed that someone might have informed the twins on why Harry was so famous. But it seems no one had. "Master Potter I suggest you ask either Lady Greengrass or Professor McGonagall about the circumstances of the Dark lord demise at your hands. Now though we have a situation here that I must admit I wasn't expecting to explain to you until you turned thirteen Master Potter. In the Wizarding world, you normally have to be 17 to take up a headship. However, there are certain exemptions for this law. As you are the Last male Heir of House Potter then you may take up the headship at age 13. But as being Heir to house Slytherin there is no minimum age to when you can take up the headship, this is due to something called the founder's Law. So, master Potter, the question is. Do you wish to take up the headship of Lord Slytherin now, or would prefer to wait until a later date?"

Harry stayed silent for a few minutes and looked to the adults around him for guidance. Thankfully it was Iris who stepped in. "Harry why don't we talk about it tonight, and then if you want we can return tomorrow. "

Harry liked that idea. He wanted to know more first. "I will wait until I have discussed it with my family." Harry noticed Iris wiped a stray tear from her eye at the mention of family, this caused both Daphne and Samuel to smile.

Hookfang coughed politely after all time was money. "Very well now let us confirm Rose's heritage."

Rose accepted the blade, she had seen Iris prick Harry's finger and decided she would let Iris do the same. She allowed ten drops of blood and the cut healed on her finger, magic truly was a wonderful thing.

Hookfang again tipped a quill inside the cup of blood and watched as it wrote on a clean piece of parchment.

_Name: Rose Lily Potter_

_Age: 11_

_Father: James Charlus Potter_

_Mother: Lily Ann Potter (former Evans)_

_Paternal Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Maternal Godmother: Iris Isabelle Greengrass (former Hammond)_

_Titles: Heiress of House Potter_

_vaults entitled too_

_648: 5,000 galleons (To be filled every year by 10,000 galleons from the eleventh Birthday)_

_Vault Potter: __30,000,000 galleons 567 sickles and 56 knuts_

Hookfang nodded. "Well no surprises there, however as you can see again Lady Greengrass is the Maternal Godmother of Rose Potter too. is there anything else I can help you with?"

Minerva smiled, now it had been confirmed she was happy to leave Harry and Rose in the care of Iris. "Hookfang if you don't mind, could you please make a copy of those parchments but I just want the Maternal and Paternal Godparents on it with their names. If you could stamp it with the Gringott seal it would be appreciated."

Hookfang looked to Harry and Rose. "Master and Miss Potter, do you consent to this request?" Hookfang noticed both children nodded their heads and so the goblin made four copies, he handed the two full copies to Harry and Rose. and then the requested Godparents part to the Professor after he stamped it. he had already assumed this was in preparation so that the headmaster could see it.

"If that is all then I wish you a Good Evening, Master Potter, Miss Potter, I look forward to seeing you when you both turn thirteen. If you wish to take up the title of Head Slytherin Master Potter, then you will need to see Ragnok, as director of Gringotts the founder's accounts are his responsibility. "

The group left the bank and then made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, they entered the old taproom and walked over to the fireplace to the confusion of Harry and Rose.

Minerva turned to Harry and Rose. "Remember me telling you about one of the methods we witches and wizards use to travel. Well, this is how we travel by floo." Minerva took a handful of powder and then turned to the twins. "Harry, Rose I would like you to go home with Iris and her family, I think it would be good for both of you. Iris, I will leave their remaining shopping too you. I look forward to seeing you both at the Welcome feast on 1st September. " She then turned to the fireplace and announced in a clear voice. "The Three Broomsticks" Minerva threw the powder into the fire, it turned green then she stepped through, much to the horror of Harry and Rose.

Iris seeing the twin's reaction decided she would take both their hands. The fireplace, after all, was big enough to fit three people. "Daphne. Samuel, I want you to take Astoria through, I will bring Harry and Rose." Both twins grabbed Iris's hand quickly, she could feel both were shaking. she watched as her children stepped in, announce their location and step through. "Okay, you too our turn." she dropped the hand of Harry and threw some powder in. she then called out. "Greengrass Manor" Quickly she took the hand of Harry and pulled both through before they could hesitate.

**Greengrass Manor**

Clyde Greengrass looked up at the clock in his study, it was nearly 6.30 pm. He was certain Iris would have been back by now. Suddenly there was pop and a small elf like creature appeared. it had long ears and was dressed in a tabard with the Greengrass coats of arms.

"Forgiving the interruption Lord Greengrass, but the miss and Master Greengrass are back with young miss Astoria."

Clyde stood from his desk. "Thank you, Mindy, that will be all." Clyde watched the elf pop away and then made his way to the door of the study. He wondered why his children would return without their mother, however as he turned the corner towards the main foyer he noticed his wife was on the floor, with two young children. Clyde quickly moved across the floor to help his wife.

"Iris what is the meaning of this, who are these two children..." The last syllable died on his lips as he noticed the lightning bolt scar beneath the bang of black messy hair, of the boy. He noticed his wife was in tears.

"I found them, Clyde, finally I found them. Harry, Rose"

Clyde noticed the boy and his sister were now standing next to Daphne and Samuel for years they have both been trying to find out where the Potter twins were, he had gone through every department in the Ministry, trying to find any clue to where the children had been whisked off too. However, every time he came close it led to a dead-end but now both twins were standing in front of him, both looking afraid and worried.

Clyde helped his wife to stand then turned to the two children. "Harry, Rose its a pleasure to meet you both again. I am sure Iris has already spoken to you. We have been looking everywhere for you. Daphne why don't you take Harry and Rose to the lounge, we will join you shortly. Mindy?"

Harry and Rose's eyes widened as the small creature appeared. "Lord Greengrass calling Mindy, how can Mindy serve Lord Greengrass?"

Clyde had noticed the surprise on both twin's faces, so they had never seen a house-elf, many wizarding families had them, but there were a few who didn't. Clyde, of course, ignored the thought for now. He was certain Iris would fill him in.

"Mindy could you please start cooking a meal for seven people. and ask Plussy to serve drinks to the children."

Mindy curtseyed and popped away. Clyde noticed Daphne and Samuel led the twins away along with Astoria. he then led his wife into his study.

**Greengrass Study**

Clyde knocked back the glass of fire whiskey he was furious. From the report, his wife was giving both Harry and Rose had grown up in the muggle world. But not just any muggles, but Lily's sister, the one person that the Potter will state the twins were to go nowhere near. Albus Dumbledore had gone against the will of The Most Ancient and Noble house Potter, a crime punishable by being sent to Azkaban for 10 years.

What upset Clyde more, was Dumbledore had told the twins nothing of their past, both assumed their parents had died in a car crash. That was until Professor McGonagall had told them otherwise. They still didn't know the true extent of the horror though. Iris wanted to sit them down and talk to them after dinner. Once she had told him about the visit to Gringotts and Harry's status as Heir of house Slytherin, he had started to think about how this could work to the twin's advantage. House Slytherin carried a lot of respect, in fact, there had been no Heir to the founder in his reason memory. Everyone knew the Dark Lord had, of course, accepted the title but he had never used the influence of the house. The boy didn't know it yet, but he had held a lot of political power. When the boy turned thirteen he would tell him more, as he would be able to accept his title of the head of the Most Ancient and Noble house Potter. Iris had also mentioned that she wanted the twins to live with them permanently until they came of age. Clyde was more than happy to accept guardianship of the twins, also perhaps Harry could help him with another problem he had.

Being Neutral during the first war hadn't come cheap, he had been forced to hand over large sums of gold towards the Dark Lord and his followers, just so that he and his family would be left alone. There had been times when he had struggled with the money and several of the Dark families had offered various other means of him being able to settle the debt. betrothed Contract to be precise. Clyde had come close to signing one with Lucius but thankfully Harry had defeated the Dark Lord. with is demise the demands stopped and he hadn't been forced to give up his daughter. But Clyde was no fool, he was not convinced the Dark Lord was dead. No, he believed the Dark Lord was laying low waiting to emerge and plunge their world into chaos once more. when he did return the demands would start again. Luckily the family fortune has had time to recover and now his family was in a much more stable position. But should the Dark Lord return then there was no doubt in Clyde's mind the demands would eventually bankrupt his house? But now he had two daughters Daphne and Astoria, he didn't want harm to come to either one and certainly didn't want to tie them up in contracts. But if he did then he would ask Harry to take both his daughters. As head of house Potter and House Slytherin. The boy would carry a lot of power and influence. More than enough to keep others at bay. Harry also had to take at least two wives. As One wife couldn't provide for both lines. of course this was all far in the future, for now, he would enjoy the peace.

He was going to convince Harry to take up the mantle of Lord Slytherin soon as he can. While the Dark Lord was down, maybe they could do some networking of their own, to try and convince those families who had sided with the Dark Lord in the last war to side with House Slytherin this time. After all, if the dark lord did rise again, then he would be less influential if he had is support removed from him. Yes, time was at hand to prepare for the worse. He would start Harry's political lessons very soon alongside Samuel. Iris would be happy to teach Rose how to behave in public and the correct etiquette to use. He would do the same with Harry. It was a plan. Of course, he would discuss this with Iris another time.

"Iris I will be coming with you to Gringotts tomorrow, I want to encourage Harry to take up the mantle of Lord Slytherin. He could be a beacon to our cause."

Iris frowned, already Clyde was planning to use the boy's political power, the boy wasn't even thirteen yet, however she nodded her head. Just as the two had mentioned talking, Mindy popped in and announced dinner was ready.

**Time-lapse 30 minutes Lounge**

Daphne and Samuel led Harry into the lounge, Astoria had immediately walked off to grab one of her many dolls. this allowed the older children to talk and get to know each other more. Daphne took a seat and then offered Rose and Harry and to do the same. Samuel took a seat next to Daphne.

"So Harry, Rose, what do you think of the magical world?"

Harry and Rose looked at each other before Harry spoke. "Well, to be honest, it has all been overwhelming, I mean this morning we knew nothing about magic, in fact, Rose and I thought our Hogwarts' letter was a hoax. That was until Professor McGonagall picked us up and took us to Diagon Alley. You already know what happened in the Infirmary, and then after that, we met you both,

Samuel nodded. "Yes I was curious to hear the Goblins were able to correct your vision Harry, it's not something I have actually heard of."

Rose decided to join in the conversation. "They also helped us by providing us potions to combat the symptoms of our malnutrition disorder. We have to take our potions every day for the next month or so. Both taste very nasty."

Daphne giggled. "Most potions are like that Rose, most if not all leave a nasty taste in your mouth. I've come down with a number of things in recent years and the cure was always some type of potion."

Samuel wanted to direct the conversation to more pleasant things. "So Harry I take it you have never heard of the game quidditch?" Samuel watched Daphne roll her eyes in annoyance. "Forgive my sister she can't stand the game."

Harry was intrigued he had seen the word Quidditch in the window of a shop and someone on a broom, but that was all he knew. "No I haven't heard of the game, how do you play?"

Samuel grabbed a book off the table beside him. and tossed it to Harry. It was called Quidditch Through the Ages." When you get time I suggest giving that a read. but the basic of the game is. it played between two teams. Each time consists of a keeper, three Chaser, two beaters, and one seeker. There are four balls in the game. One is called the Quaffle, then you have the two bludgers and the last is the smallest which is called the Golden Snitch. The chaser's job is to throw the Quaffle through one of three rings that the opposition keeper is guarding. The job of the beaters is to hit the bludger at the opposition trying to break up play and some times knock a player off their brooms. Now the job of a seeker is to catch the Golden Snitch which is the most valuable ball in the entire game. The seeker who catches the golden snitch earns 150 points for there team. in most cases, this would lead to winning the game. As once the snitch is caught the game is over. As you might have guessed there is no time limit. They actually play Quidditch at Hogwarts, but first-years are not allowed to try out."

Daphne groaned she hated the sport. "Well thank you, Samuel, for that boring explanation. let's talk about Hogwarts, shall we? After all, I am sure the Professor didn't explain much to you."

Harry and Rose shook their heads. So Daphne grabbed another book from the table. and passed it to Rose. who looked at the cover. History of Hogwarts.

"The school we will be attending was built by two witches and two wizards. Their names were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and the last was Salazar Slytherin. They're also known as the Four founders, this will be especially useful to you Harry, as you being the Heir of Slytherin. The four wanted to create a place where young witches and wizards could learn magic safely. The founders created four houses, each would be head of their respective house. Godric Gryffindor admired bravery and courage so he only took students who shared these traits. Rowena was the smartest of the four. She believed her house should be for those who desired knowledge, who were clever and had an intellect ability as well as a creative mind. Salazar Slytherin according to Hogwarts history only took in purebloods, but this is false. My dad has done much research on Salazar. However, I am sure you will learn more about him later Harry. You being his Heir. He two had traits that he looked for in his pupils. Those who were cunning and Ambition. The last was Helga she had no problem taking anyone, even though she had the desired trait of herself which was loyalty."

"Father says that at the start of the year all first years are sorted by the sorting hat at the opening feast. According to mother, on the traits that you show the most of having will be the house that you are sorted in. personally I am hoping for Slytherin's house, however, Samuel wants to be in a different house. Father was Slytherin but mother was a Claw. So which house do you and Rose think you will be sorted into?"

Harry was about to answer when Mindy popped in. "Dinner is ready, please come to the table." Daphne thanked the elf and then led the way to the dining room dragging a much disgruntled Astoria from her play.

**A/N: At the little sneak peek to what the future holds. The next Chapter will be the discussion between Minerva and Dumbledore.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise.**

**A/N: First of all a big thank you to Cam, for sending me a copy of my King Of Dementor work. Secondly a big thank you to all my loyal readers, who have taken the time to read and review my work. All of your support is appreciated. This Chapter we will see just how far Dumbledore is willing to go for power. I am also planning to bring in a concept I used for one of my other stories for the next few chapters. A way to bring Harry and Rose up to speed. I will be utilizing the time bubble mechanic I used in Heir of Pendragon. This means the Greengrass home will be stuck in a time bubble, allowing Iris and Clyde to help Harry and Rose. (one day outside the time bubble, will equal 1 year inside.) **

**Hogwart School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts witchcraft and Wizardry, slayer of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and leader of the light smiled down on the student list. Two names stood out for him Harry Potter and Rose Potter. Harry because he was the boy-who-lived, and Rose, well to be quite honest Dumbledore didn't care about the girl. But due to their blasted mother, neither could be separated, so if he wanted Harry then Rose would have to come along too.

While the boy and girl had been at their relatives, Dumbledore had time to scheme and prepared. He wanted Rose to influence Harry as little as possible, and so had decided to split them up at the Sorting. Long as the twins were in the same building then separating them would cause no harm. It would also give him the opportunity to take control of the boy's life. He would lead the boy to his death and then he would sweep in and take the down Voldemort, in doing so he will be revered throughout the magical world as the only Light Lord who had defeated two Dark Lords. Not even a feat Merlin could say he had done. He would have completed his goal sooner had it not been for his mistake in underestimating one of his students. A boy by the name of Tom Marvalo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore had originally planned to make Tom the perfect Dark Lord. Until the boy had slipped from his grasp.

Tom was an orphan, his mother had died in childbirth, and when his father realized that he had been tricked with love potion he refused to raise his son. His father disgusted about falling in love with a witch, then took his own life. Tom was dumped in a muggle orphanage where he was abused by others and shut away from the world. However, Tom didn't sit around being idle once he had learned that he had powers, he terrorized his fellow Orphans and the matrons. They didn't know what to do with the boy. As a Powerful Wizard, the boy received his Hogwarts Letter.

At the time Dumbledore had been nothing but a simple Professor of Transfigurations as the headmaster at the time was Headmaster Dippet. The boy refused to reply to his letter so it was left to good old Dumbledore to visit and convince the child to attend. Which he did and Tom grew up to be a powerful wizard who loved to delve into the dark arts. Sometime during the years that followed. Tom had learned that he was descended from Salazar Slytherin, and had discovered the fabled Chamber of Secrets where he had let loose a Basilisk on the school. He like Salazar believed those who were not purebloods were unworthy and he targeted those who were not with the basilisk. that was until eventually one of the mudbloods had been killed. After the death, Dumbledore had intervened. He knew who was responsible but Tom had covered his tracks by accusing a young Hagrid that one of his pet spiders had killed the girl. Tom knowing that he was going to be watched more closely sealed the chamber.

Seeing the cunning and ambition of the boy made Dumbledore take him as an apprentice, but Dumbeldore had a dark future planned for the boy. He would become his pawn and second Dark Lord. That was of course until the boy started to self-study. He came across a branch of Magic that even the great Dumbledore wouldn't touch. The boy had discovered the secret to immortality through splitting his soul and storing the pieces in various items called Horcruxes. Dumbledore knew then that killing the boy wouldn't be so easy.

Once Tom left the school he started his conquest of the wizarding world by leading a group of followers he had befriended at school. He called them Death eater, soon their numbers grew and the wizarding world found itself at War. The boy created a name that he knew would strike fear into every man, woman, and child. Voldemort. With Dumbledore plans in tatters, he had no choice but to take up the banner of Lord of Light and lead those who refused to bow down to Tom against him and his followers. It seemed like the war would last forever however on a cold January night in the year 1980 at Prophecy was revealed to him.

The Prophecy revealed that one would rise up against Tom and defeat him. The one destined to defeat Tom would be born at the end of the seventh month, and to parents who had defied the Dark Lord three times. This child would have powers that the Dark Lord knew not. And the Dark Lord would mark the child as his equal. and either must die at the hand of the other and neither could live while the other survived. Dumbledore knew the exact meaning of that part of the prophecy, while Tom had his Horcruxes he was immortal. He also had a good idea about the last part. and he intended to see it come to fruition.

Just as the Prophecy had predicted two boys born to magical powerful families had been born at the end of July. Neville Longbottom, on the 30th of July and Harry potter born on the 31st of July alongside his sister Rose Potter. What made the matter more interesting was both sets of parents were members of the Order of the Pheonix, a group that he himself had created to combat Tom and his death eaters. Dumbledore didn't know which boy was the chosen one, however, he assumed Tom being Half-blood would target another half-blood. Harry was just that. A Pureblood father and a mudblood mother.

Dumbledore knew he had to force a confrontation between Harry and Tom, so he devised a scheme. He would convince the Potters to leave the wards of Potter Manor, and ask them to hide in a smaller property. He would then cast the fidelus charm and make one of the Potter's friends secret keeper. One who could easily be reached by Tom and his followers. Dumbledore already knew Tom had heard part of the prophecy. So Dumbledore carried out his plan he used a confundus charm on the Potters making them leave their home. He cast the fidelus charm on their home and selected Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper. Someone Dumbledore knew who already carried the Dark Mark. Now he just had to wait.

It was a cold dark evening on the 28th of October 1981, that things started to move. Dumbledore had met a former student of his called Severus Snape. It had been Snape who had heard part of the prophecy and had then told Tom. However now the man was pleading with Dumbledore. Snape had been in love with Lily Evans who had gone on to become Lady Potter. He had been informed that the Dark Lord would target both children on the 31st of October 1981. Snape had asked the Dark Lord not to harm Lily but Severus didn't trust him. In return for saving Lily's life, Severus was prepared to become his spy within Tom's ranks for life. Both men had sworn an oath, but Dumbledore had worded it cleverly so that he didn't actually have to save Lily.

Dumbledore smiled at seeing a broken Severus on the night of the Potter's murder, he had just dropped off the twins. Snape hated him, but because of the oath he had sworn, he could do very little except play as his bitch. Dumbledore had thrown the man a bone though, he would stick up for him, and make sure the man was never sent to Azkaban. In return, Snape would work as a Professor at the school teaching Potions.

It had been nine years since he had left the twins on the doorstep of their relatives. Dumbledore had hoped that this had been long enough to leave both twins broken and meek, easy lapdogs for him to control. The Potters were a very important family in the magical world not just because of their wealth but their political power too. Dumbledore at the minute held Proxy over both Potter and Black votes, which gave him enough votes to see a bill passed or rejected. He would make sure Harry knew nothing of this, just in case this caused a problem in his upcoming plans.

Dumbledore smiled thinking of his excellent plan in forcing Sirius away from the twins. The dumb mutt had got himself caught after cornering Peter. Dumbledore had then used his influence to make sure Sirius could never tell anyone of what had happened. He had sent him straight to Azkaban, at least now he was out-of-the-way for good. Dumbledore used a quick tempus spell to check the time with his wand. He was surprised how late it was. Minerva should have been back by now. Dumbledore had not wanted Minerva taking the twins for their school supplies, he felt she had been too close to Lily and James, and no doubt would try to be a grandmother figure to both twins. She had already insisted on a number of occasions for him to pay a visit to the Dursley to make sure the twins were being looked after, and to stop the old bag complaining Dumbledore had promised her he would. Of course, he never did.

Albus felt his ward tripped it seems Minerva had finally returned. He used his fake smile and the fake little twinkle in his eye. He heard the door as it was knocked. "Enter" Albus was standing from his chair ready to greet his deputy's head "Welcome back Minerva, I trust you had a lovely time, and both twins are okay?" The twinkle in the Dumbledores eyes was bright as ever. However, his face slowly started to change as he noticed Minerva was looking straight at him, hands-on-hips. this was never a good sign it always meant the old bag was about to shout at him about something.

"How Could you! How could you let those poor children stay in that environment! You promised me that you would watch out for them. You gave me your word Albus! I was horrified when I saw the twins today. clothes three times the size of them, dirt, grime all over their clothes. both skin and bones. while the fat muggle could be mistaken for a bloody whale! How could you!"

Albus frowned, this is exactly why he didn't want Minerva taking the twins to the alley. She was too close to Lily and James and already had a soft spot for the twins, so she would immediately notice if they had suffered a hard life. Dumbledore had wanted Hagrid to take them, the half-giant was so dumb that he wouldn't have even noticed the small little details Minerva had. Now though he needed to think about damage control, he had to try to pacify the screaming Banshee.

"Minerva I assure you both twins have come to no harm in that house. True they may have had to live a hard life, but what do you expect from a muggle family who the main breadwinner brings home so little money. The house is only small so it was more than likely the twins would have second-hand clothes. he had hoped that had helped to calm her boy was he wrong.

Minerva stalked towards the headmaster's desk. "Second-hand clothes you say, yet according to the Goblins you were paying those muggles money, so they could provide for Harry and Rose. From what was withdrawn, it would have been more than enough to see them clothed and feed correctly. So Albus tell me now, what the money was being used for. If not for Harry and Rose's upkeep."

This had the headmaster confused, what money? just where had Minerva leaned all this. He had paid Axehandle handsomely to keep everything on the down-low "Excuse me Professor but could you just explain that statement. I wasn't aware that the Dursley had received any money, what made you come to that conclusion?" Albus needed to know just how big the leak was so that if need be he could use damage control to smooth everything over, however from the dark smirk his deputy was giving him, that was going to be of little use to him.

Minerva for the first time in her life saw fear and confusion on those blue eyes. She was going to enjoy this, make the old fool sweat. "The Director at Gringotts informed me that you had been making some rather large withdrawals from Potter's vault while acting like the twins' magical guardian. He had assumed the money had been used on the twins, however, when he saw them and the state they were in, he decided that you must have used the money for something else. He did say he would be investigating personally." Minerva smirked at the horror now written all over the old man's face. If it was one thing you never did, was steal or mislead a Goblin."

Dumbledore lounged back in his chair, concern written all over his face, he needed to take control of this now. how had Minerva seen the director? She had both vault keys all she had to do was hand them over to Axehandle and he would have taken the twins down to their vaults. Without even worrying the director of their well being.

"Minerva could you please tell me why you took it upon yourself to see the director when I gave you direct instructions to just see Axehandle. He would have taken the twins straight to their vaults and that would have been the end of it."

Minerva smiled, it seems Dumbledore plan had hit a little hitch, she was going to take great pleasure in pointing this out. "Well Albus, I did exactly what you told me to. I went into the bank, walked to the center counter and presented the Goblin on duty with both Harry and Rose's keys. However the Goblin on duty was not Axehandle and he immediately noticed the state of both twins, also the fact that their keys were not on them, which as you know is a serious offense in the eyes of the Goblin, especially when the children in question are the offspring of the Potter family. He took both keys and then told us that he needed to speak to the director. So we spoke to him, and he himself was disgusted with how the twins were presented and ordered that they were taken to the infirmary and treated for Malnutrition and to make sure they had suffered no other abuse, at the hand of those awful muggles."

Dumbledore was not pleased, Axehandle had promised that he would be on duty today. Now because he was not, Dumbledore had the Goblins investigating and taking an interest in the twins, this would not do. However, Dumbledore kept his anger in check, after all, he didn't want to alarm Minerva anymore than she already was. "I see, did anything else happened?"

Minerva took a seat. "Well, both twins bumped into their Maternal Godmother Iris Greengrass. As you can imagine when she discovered what had happened to her godchildren she wasn't amused. She also mentioned that Lord Greengrass would be looking into the matter urgently. The twins took a liking to Iris right away and asked if they could spend the rest of the holiday with her and the Greengrass family. Of course, I verified her claim through Gringotts first. Through an inheritance ritual, it was revealed that she was the Godmother of both Harry and Rose. Both twins are also now aware of their heritage Here is the parchment, stamped by Gringotts."

Dumbledore snatched the paper out of the hands of Minerva, his blood was boiling, that Banshee had ruined everything. He had intended to keep Harry ignorant of his inheritance, but now the boy knew. What was, worse both twins now have met their Godmother. The thought that Lord Greengrass would now be looking into his actions just made it worse.

Minerva smiled on the inside, "So naturally I didn't want the twins going back to those awful muggles, so I allowed Iris to take both twins home with her. She has promised me that she would complete their school shopping tomorrow."

Dumbledore rose from his chair, the twinkle now truly gone. "You had no right to make that decision Minerva! I am the twins' Magical guardian, I will decide what is best for their well being. You're dismissed I need to repair the damage that you have done today"

Minerva had been surprised by the outburst. It made her wondered if he had planned for the twins to suffer at the hands of their relatives, to make sure neither Harry or Rose knew anything about the magical world or their parents until he decided otherwise, After all, he had not visited them and certainly did not care about the conditions they were living in. Minerva decided she would keep a close eye on Dumbledore, something just wasn't right about the old man. For years she had followed his lead without question, but seeing the state of both Rose and Harry, after he had made a promise to check upon them, and how he was reacting now, was really making the professor doubt that Dumbledore had twins' best interests at heart.

Minerva stood up and turned to leave the office. "I will take my leave now Dumbledore, Harry and Rose had every right to go with Iris, after all, she is their Godmother.£ Minerva closed the door leaving the Dumbledore to try come up with a countermeasure to this setback. He needed to get the twins away from the Greengrass family before his entire plan unraveled before his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the Franchise**

**A/N: Well after what seems like years I am back with the latest chapter, I hope all my readers are keeping safe, along with their families and loved ones. **

_**Italic parseltongue **_

**Greengrass Manor**

**Lord Study**

Clyde Greengrass could see the nervous expression on both of Harry's and Rose's face, after dinner he had wanted to speak to both twins. Iris was putting Astoria down for the night while both Daphne and Samuel was asked to read quietly in their rooms. Even now he was doing his best not to get angry, it was clear the twins had seen enough tempers in their short lives.

Harry and Rose were nothing like he expected, but then again both had been bought up with muggles. Both were much smaller then they should have been, and both looked as if they hadn't been fed in months. He had seen the eyes of the twins at dinner, it was clear to him that neither child had seen so much food, not mention their nervousness to actually start piling food onto the plates. Iris had been in tears when the whole family had started to eat and Harry and Rose just sat there not moving. When asked why the were not eating, it was Harry that informed the family that it was common practice for him and Rose to only eat once everyone else had and that even then all they were allowed was leftovers. Clyde and left the table and stormed into his study, so that he could let out his frustration at how the twins had been treated, and how one old demented fool at a lot to answer for. Once he had calmed down, he had returned to the table to find both twins had left. When he had asked Iris why she had replied almost in tears. The twins believed that they upset him, and didn't want to cause any more trouble. It was then Clyde and explained to both twins that he wasn't upset with them, but with how they had been treated. He asked to speak to both of the twins in his study, he wanted to know everything.

"Harry, Rose you two have done nothing wrong, I am not upset with either of you, I just don't understand how anyone could treat a child like your muggle relatives did to you. I want to help you both, me and Iris do, however, we need to know everything that has happened since you were placed in the care of your relatives."

Harry looked to Rose, and then towards Clyde, for two hours, Harry told Clyde all he could remember and how he and Rose were treated, and that if it wasn't for Rose then he didn't think he could survive for long living as a slave to his relatives. He told Clyde about Birthday and Christmas's and how he and Rose were always exempt from such events, being told Freaks! Don't celebrate Birthdays or Christmas. Harry then told Clyde how their cousin got dozens of presents and how he and Rose never got anything. He then explained about them sharing a bed and bathing together and how on Dudley eleven birthday, he had Spoken to a snake and after Dudley had shoved Rose to the floor he had been so angry that the glass in the zookeeping the snake away from everyone had just vanished and then reappeared a few seconds after very much in tacted and their cousin stuck inside the box. Harry noticed Clyde had laughed at that, however when he had mentioned how he and Rose were punished and starved for two days he had stopped laughing.

"Harry, Rose I am so sorry, for what you two have been through, Iris and myself looked everywhere for both of you, but we couldn't find any clue to where you had been taken, however now you are back where you both belong, in this world. Your parents were the bravest people we ever had the pleasure to call our friends, and no, both did not die in a car crash, both of your parents were hero's. Both stood up to a very powerful wizard who used magic to harm those who refused to believe in his cause. The name of this wizard was called Voldemort."

Clyde took a sip of his whiskey, it was time the twins learned who they were and why Harry was so famous in their world.

"Your mother and father had gone into hiding, after a threat had been made against you all. Even Iris and I didn't know where James and Lily were hiding, however, on the night of the 31st October 1981 your parents were discovered and Voldemort came after you all. I do not know why he did, to this day, however from what I learned, from reports at the Ministry, your father had dueled Voldemort inside the house that you had all been hiding in, however, he was no match for Voldemort's magic and tragically lost his life at the hands of Voldemort's wand. Your mother according to report tried to hide in the nursery with you two when the door was blown in, and she too fell to Voldemort's wand, however before she died she cast a spell that apparently protected you both, and when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, his magic backfired and he died, so say the reports. That is why you are famous Harry, you are the only person who has ever survived the killing curse and lived, not only that you were regarded as a hero because you alone had done what so many before you had tried to do. Stop Voldemort."

Harry and Rose head dropped it seems nothing their relatives had told them about their parents were the truth. Harry then looked up. "Sir at Gringotts when the Goblins performed the inheritance ritual on me, it was discovered that I was some Lord, I believe he said Lord Slytherin, because I had defeated Voldemort."

Clyde smiled in approval, Harry had said the Dark Lord name with no fear in his voice. He was however surprised that Harry was bringing this up, so soon.

Clyde placed his glass on the side table, "It was believed that Voldemort was actually the Heir of Lord Slytherin, however, he never actually took up the title. The night you stopped him Harry, magic recognized you as the Next Lord Slytherin. You and Rose will be very important to our world when you grow up Harry, especially you, as not only would you be Lord Slytherin, but Lord Potter too. I wished we had time to complete some training before you leave for Hogwarts... Of course why didn't I think of it before? Harry and Rose how would you like to spend an entire year here at Greengrass Manor, before you go to Hogwarts."

Rose and Harry blinked in surprise. "But Sir, that isn't possible, we are meant to be leaving for Hogwarts in a few days, although I can't speak for Harry, I would love to spend a year here getting to know our godmother, and Godfather and Daphne, Samuel and little Astoria."

Clyde smiled at the eleven-year-old girl. "Rose have you forgotten where you are now? this is the magical world, anything is possible if you know who to speak too. Magic is a wonderful thing that can solve many problems, however, I would need Harry's help,"

Harry perked up at Clyde wanting his help, what could he do, to help a fully grown wizard. Harry turned to Clyde as the older man spoke to him. "Actually I would need the assistance of Lord Slytherin, you see although it is possible for us all to spend an entire year together in this mansion, it is also very expensive and only the Goblins would be able to help us. If Harry is willing to help then I am willing to provide half of the gold needed from our family vault, if Lord Slytherin is happy to pay the other half. I know it is your and Rose Gold Harry, but I want you to think, of the benefits, this could gain you. For start you could learn magic inside this mansion for an entire year, listen to stories that Iris and myself have of your parents, it would also allow the potions you have been assigned by the Goblins to work fully meaning once we leave the time bubble, then both you and Rose will look the way you are supposed to. It would also give me time to prepare you Harry, for what will come as you get older. Not to mention you would both be able to spend one year getting to know Daphne and Samuel as well as little Astoria before the four of you leave for Hogwarts. However it would mean that tomorrow at Gringotts you would have to take up the headship of Lord Slytherin. So Harry what do you think? As I said the choice is up to you."

Harry looked to Rose, and both children began to chat, they desperately wanted to learn and magic, and wanted to learn more about the new world they had entered, also Clyde and Iris were willing to let them both become part of his family, something neither twin had. Eventually both Twins agreed and Harry turned to Clyde.

"Okay Sir, I am happy to take the headship of Lord Slytherin tomorrow especially if it will allow me and Rose to stay with you and Iris for an entire year."

Clyde smiled. "A very good choice Harry, you have shown much wisdom for one so young. very well tomorrow we will visit Gringotts and you will take up the mantle of Lord Slytherin, we will then ask the Golbin to provide the time bubble. One year inside the bubble would equal one day outside."

Just has Clyde had finished speaking to the twins a house-elf popped in and bowed to Clyde? "Lord Greengrass, I have prepared two guest rooms for Master Potter and Miss Potter, as asked. Both are next door to each other and both have a connecting door as you asked for."

Clyde nodded. "excellent Mippsey could you please lead Harry and Rose to their new rooms." Clyde turned back to his desk, when he noticed Harry was waiting at the door. The wizard turned to the boy and wondered why he had stopped. He noticed the boy head dropped and then in a voice with a hint of fear asked.

"Sir do you mind if Rose and I call you Uncle and Iris Aunty, it just Rose and I have never known family, and it just feels so good knowing that there were people out there who did care for the both of us."

Clyde smiled at the child. "Of course Harry, Iris and myself consider you and Rose as one of our own, you wish to call me uncle and Iris aunty then you may."

Harry's face broke out into a big smile, finally he and Rose had a family, he turned and left the study leaving Clyde to muse over everything that had just discussed.

**Next day**

The entire Greengrass family including Harry and Rose floo into the Leaky cauldron, Clyde had waved to the barman Tom, and then lead his family outside into the Garden where he used his wand to touch several bricks and waited as the bricks folded back leaving a doorway into Diagon Alley. Clyde then led his family into the Alley and towards Gringotts. He pushed the door open and walked into the lobby of Gringotts. He had already sent an owl ahead and had asked for an audience with Ragnok so that they could sort out Harry ascension. Clyde noticed Harry and Rose were looking around nervously as they approached the center bench. The clerk looked towards the wizard showing the rows of his pointed teeth.

"Welcome to Gringotts Lord Greengrass, how could we be of service to you today." The Goblin noticed the twins hiding behind Iris, he had seen them yesterday and already he could see a drastic improvement. Both twins were dressed in robes made of Acromantula silk. not those rags that they had appeared in yesterday. He and the other clerk who had seen the twins had been horrified at the state of dress the twins were in. Now though it seems their Godmother Iris was making sure that neither twins were ever seen like that again.

Clyde looked to the clerk's name tag. "Thank you Riphook, May your vaults continue to flow with gold. I have a meeting with your Lord and Chief. It is regarding the inheritance of young Harry here."

Riphook looked down the appointment list, "Yes we received your owl this morning, Please follow me the Chief has been waiting for you to arrive." Riphook stepped down off his stool and led Clyde and his family down a long Corridor, they passed many offices with the various crest on their door. Once they reached a set of golden doors they were stopped by two large armored Goblins who crossed their halberd spears blocking the entrance.

"Halt, who dare wishes to speak to Our Lord and Chief?" Harry and Rose's eyes widened causing them to hide behind Iris again, they had never seen anything so scary in their lives.

Riphook bowed towards the armored Goblins. "Our Chief as an appointment with one of the Founders Heirs."

The armored goblin removed their spears from blocking the door and watched as Riphook knocked and waited for an answer.

"Enter"

Riphook pushed the large doors open and led the group into the large chamber, where like yesterday Ragnok was seated behind his large desk. "Lord Greengrass it is good to see you, please bring the family closer, Riphook several chairs for our guests please." Ragnok watched as the clerk bowed and the summoned several chairs he waited to everyone was seated.

"Now I believe Young Mr. Potter here wished to claim the title of Lord Slytherin as discovered from his inheritance test. I trust Lord Greengrass you have spoken to Mr Potter about what this will entail and how he will be treated in this world, especially when it gets out that he is indeed the new Lord Slytherin by Conquest."

Clyde nodded in fact he had explained everything to Harry just after breakfast, so he knew what to expect, surprisingly the boy still wanted to go ahead. He had briefly explained about their government and the Wizengamot and how the House of Greengrass was considered an Ancient house, and how House Slytherin and House Potter were considered Ancient and Most Noble houses. Of course, he would go into match more details once they were inside the time bubble, Harry would have an entire year then along with Samuel to learn Politics and where they both would stand in the Wizengamot when both were of Age.

"I have Chief Ragnok, and Harry as agreed to make me his Poxy for House Slytherin."

Ragnok nodded. "Very well then let us begin. Young Mr. Potter if you are wanting to claim the title of Lord Slytherin then first you will need to access the Slytherin vault which is deep within the bowels of this Establishment, only those who are considered Heir would be able to access the vault, anyone who tried who, wasn't worthy would die a horrible death. The only way to access the vault is for the Vault to sense that magic has indeed made you the Heir of Slytherin after you defeated the Dark Lord ten years ago. The previous Heir did not wish to claim the title as he feared the trial. The Dark Lord knew of Salazar origins and he would never have used such magic against others as the Dark Lord had. Salazar Slytherin was not a Dark wizard and certainly did not hate those who were considered muggle-born. he believed the gift of magic was sacred and welcomed any who possessed the gift, however, when a muggle village kidnapped several magical children and burned them at the stake including his own Daughter, Salazar massacred the village, he killed all muggles and from that day forward was called an evil Wizard. The other three Founders were horrified at what he had done, Salazar tried to plead with them, telling them that muggles were dangerous it had been their own fault for kidnapping magical children and executing them by burning them at the stake. however the other founder wouldn't listen and so Salazar decided to leave Hogwarts, but before he did he created a special Chamber and left a Protector so that no other magical blood would ever be spilled again by muggles. That chamber still exists to this very day, it is said that inside the chamber would the true Heir find the fortune of Salazar Slytherin protected by his Guardian, who could only be controlled by those who were recognized by the magic of being the true Heir. His Vault here at Gringotts is only filled with what he deposited so many years ago. Only those who can speak the tongue of the serpent will be able to open it."

Harry's eyes widened as he remembered the snake in the zoo he had spoken to it, however he couldn't remember how, he turned to the Chief Goblin who was watching him closely.

"Can you speak the tongue of the serpent Mr Potter, have you ever spoken to a snake perhaps at a zoo recently?" Ragnok noticed the boy's eyes widened, causing the old Goblin to chuckle. "Do not be alarmed Mr Potter, Lord Greengrass mentioned it in his owl this morning, had he not then I very much doubt we would be having this conversation now. The Ring of house Slytherin is located in his vault, do you wish to take the trial?"

Harry gulped nervously and nodded.

Ragnok grinned and moved to the bookcase behind his desk, he pulled one of the books off the shelve that tilted forward and then the whole bookcase slid to the side revealing a loan minecart sitting on some type of track. "Very well then let us travel to the Slytherin Vault, unfortunately only three of you will be able to come. The minecart can only accommodate 4 people including myself. I would advise Miss Potter and one of the Greengrass adults."

Clyde and Iris discussed the situation, in the end, it was decided Iris would go with the twins being their official Godmother, as the twins and Iris climbed into the cart Harry heard the voice of Daphne.

"Harry good luck, please come back safely." Daphne waited beside her father as Samuel stood on the other side of his father. Astoria had been left with the house-elves back at the manor, after all, she was only nine and she wouldn't understand any of this. both twins waved as Ragnok released the break and the Minecart vanished

Harry and Rose and were sat on either side of Iris holding on tight, they remembered their first visit to their vault with Professor McGonagall, however, this was much worse the track seemed to go on forever spiraling down and down and down until it came to a complete stop outside fours large vault doors. Each door was imprinted with a coat of arms. On one door was what looked like to be a badger, on another some type of winged beast, that had the body, of a lion, and the face and wings of an Eagle. Next to this vault was another one with what looked like a large bird and finally to the far right, a large vault door with a large snake coiled on it.

Harry stepped out of the cart and noticed that neither Ragnok or his sister or Iris had moved to get out of the cart. "This is your trial alone, Mr. Potter, you must face it alone. Harry quickly charged back to the cart hugging Rose and then Iris. He then turned back to the vault door and approached he could hear a faint hissing, suddenly two snakes made of smoke solidified before him.

_"Who dare approaches our master vault speak quickly or face our wraith." _

Harry closed his eyes praying to whoever that he would be able to speak to these snakes suddenly from his mouth he hissed.

_"I Harry Potter, Heir of Salazar Slytherin by Conquest, I wish to claim that what is mine and mine alone now."_

_The two snakes recoiled in surprise and then began to coil around the boy, squeezing "You speak the noble tongue of the serpent, and claimed to be the heir by right of conquest, but what does your magic say." _The coils tightened squeezing the air out of the young boy, just as Harry was about to blackout at lack of oxygen, the snakes coil relaxed and the snakes uncoiled themselves from the boy.

_"Our true Lord's magic is with you young Heir, pass and claim the ring and Title of Lord Slytherin" _Both snakes dissolved leaving Harry panting for air.

Rose was attempting to get out of the cart to go to the side of her brother however Ragnok was preventing her from doing so. "Let me go, Harry's hurt, I need to go to him, please let me go. Rose's voice was breaking as her eyes were streaming tears. for her twins who she could do nothing to help.

Ragnok growled trying to stop the child. "Miss Potter please, your brother has to do this alone, you step foot on that platform you will interrupt the trial and you will end up dead. Beside Harry as passed. The snakes were testing him, seeing if he had the magic of Salazar Slytherin and he has, that is why they released him and bowed. "

Rose carried crying into Iris who alone had tears in her eyes, she had seen the pain and agony the boy had to endure finally though it was over, and Harry was about to claim his Lordship.

Harry held his side damn, those snakes played rough, he was sure one of his ribs were broken, however, he was so close. Harry laid his hand flat on the vault door and heard the sound of bolts and cogs turning and sliding apart. The large door swung open revealing a few mountains of gold coins, and in the middle of the vault, was a pedestal, and on the pedestal was the ring of Salazar Slytherin. The boy reached out grasping it in his hand, he suddenly felt warmth spread over his body. the pain in hos side subsided he looked at the ring in his hand and then slid it on his finger. The ring resized and Harry began to glow for several moments, he felt like he was in the middle of a hurricane of magic. eventually, the magic dispersed. Harry noticed something else besides the ring, it was a small black book and on the cover, was the title Salazar Slytherin Journal. He picked the book up and then left the vault looking at the small stacks of gold. He returned to the cart to be crushed by the body of his twin as she held him tight.

"You silly boy, you could have died, I had to watch you suffer, and scream, I though those snakes were going to kill you." Harry felt the wet tears on his robe and hugged his sister closer to him. Neither wanting to leave the other. eventually, though Ragnok coughed. to grab their attention.

"Mr Potter let me be the first to congratulate you on your ascension to Lord Slytherin may your enemies never see you coming Mi Lord."

Harry remembered his quick lesson with Clyde this morning. "And may your vault continue to flow with gold Goblin Chief."

Back in Ragnok office Clyde and his children were waiting, the cart had left nearly 30 minutes ago, Clyde was wondering what might have happened when suddenly he heard the sound of the cart coming back up which eventually arrived back in the office of the chief Goblin. Clyde was so relieved to see Harry and then looked to his hand with Slytherin ring was now on his finger. The family greeted one another quickly until a cough by the Chief Goblins broke up the commotion.

If that is all Lord Slytherin, I must file these documents with the Ministry, if you could sign here, and here and finally giving Lord Greengrass to act as your proxy on the Wizengamot. " Harry took the black quill from the goblin, however as he was about to sign his name, Clyde stopped him.

"Harry wait, in all the commotion I forget to mention something important, you holding the quill as reminded me. What you hold in your hand now Harry, is what is called a Blood Quill, as you sign those documents the quill will use your blood to do so. however the pain is only temporary, and just feels like a small sting or prick."

Harry looked at the quill and the documents on the desk, he placed the nib of the quill against the parchment and quickly signed his name. Dropping the quill as he looked at the parchment and saw the red ink which he now knew was his blood. Harry's eyes widened at dropping the quill he thought that he was in trouble until a toothy grin from Ragnok reassured him.

"Do not worry Lord Slytherin, it happens to most who are using the quill for the first time."

with Harry reassured the boy endured the pain and signed all three documents dropping the quill on the desk. he noticed Clyde then had to sign as a witness to accept the Proxy being given to him.

Ragnok took back the parchment used a stamp on each sheet and filed it in his tray beside his desk. "If that is all, then Gringotts bid you a good day."

Clyde looked over to Harry and then back to the chief Goblin. "Actually there is something else. Harry and Rose have missed so much, and really know nothing of this world they were born in. I want to change that. Lord Slytherin and I discussed it last night, and we would like to request the service of you nation in providing us with a time bubble."

Ragnok eyes widened, what was Greengrass playing at, he didn't even have the funds in his family vault to ask of such a request, however, the Goblin looked over to the young boy, Lord Slytherin certainly had the funds, so this was the reason why Lord Greengrass wanted the young Potter to take up his Lordship as Lord Slytherin. The Cheif turned his attention back to the Lord.

"Lord Greengrass unfortunately even with everything in your family vault you couldn't possibly afford what you are asking for. The time Bubble is ancient Goblin magic and so is considered sacred and comes with a price. you are looking at roughly 80,000 galleons, you would bankrupt yourself and your family."

Harry noticed the worry on Clyde's face, he never knew that Clyde had so little and yet he had taken himself and Rose into his home, treated them as family, Harry remembered what Ragnok had said about Salazar real fortune he would find this chamber and claim it. Making up his mind he turned to the Chief Goblin."

"Lord Ragnok how much is actually inside the vault of Slytherin at the moment, I remember seeing it yesterday but can't remember now."

Ragnok moved a piece of parchment and scanned down. "At the minute Lord Slytherin, your holding is 2,000,000 Galleons." Ragnok could see just what the young boy was thinking. A Potter through and through, always helped those in need. The Goblin waited and knew what was coming,

Harry looked towards his family he noticed the confusion Clyde face, he then turned to the Goblin. "Very well Chief Goblin I wish to use the funds of Vault Slytherin to pay for the time Bubble my uncle asked about, in addition, I want you to transfer the sum of 1,000,000 galleons into the Greengrass family vault. If I have the means then I won't see my new family suffer."

Clyde and Iris were speechless, even Daphne and Samuel's eyes were wide at the amount Harry was offering. Eventually, Clyde started to shake his head. "Harry this is too much you owe Iris and me nothing. If you are willing to pay for the time bubble then that would be enough."

Harry signed the parchment issuing the funds to be transferred immediately. "You and Iris have done so much for me and Rose in the short time we have known you. We have been accepted into your family, you treat me Rose like one of your own children, You have shown us more care than our muggle relatives ever did and we were with them for 9 years. You were willing to reduce your family's holdings, just so that Rose and I could learn from you, and have us prepared for when we enter Hogwarts. That alone means more to me and Rose then some gold. Please accept this gift as a token of mine and Rose's gratitude."

Iris looked to Clyde, after a small discussion the smiled and nodded. Clyde then did something he had not done yet. he hugged Harry and Rose. "Thank you both."

Both twins buried the head on Clyde's shoulder and hugged him back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise**

**A/N: I know in many fanfictions Lord Nott is considered a death eater and a member of the Dark families. however in this story, he is part of the neutral block in the Wizengamot, he is also a wand crafter in this story. This means Theodore Nott, will also be neutral and friendly towards Harry and Rose, along with the other Slytherin who normally are neutral with Daphne. Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, and there will be one other neutral Slytherin. the clue can be found in my Rebellion of Hogwarts story. So I basically revealed where Daphne and Harry will be sorted. But let us face it from the story so far you already knew where he was going. Please enjoy chapter six. **

**Diagon Alley, The Magical Menagerie**

Harry and Rose walked down each of the aisles completely in awe at all that cages on either side of them. They had never seen such an assortment of weird and strange-looking animals. Their Hogwarts school list said they were allowed to bring a pet to school. There we the usual pets, of course, dogs, and cats, but there were also the unusual, like the shadow wolf cubs Harry had seen down one other aisle. Iris had recommended they each bought an owl so that they could keep in contact while they were at school. Owls in this world were not just plain birds of prey, but they were able to carry mail and other items.

The owls in fact were gaining quite a bit of attention from the other children who were out shopping with their mum and dads. Harry and Rose had decided to have look at some of the other areas of the pet store until the crowd had died down a little. Suddenly Rose stopped and turned to one of the cages.

"Oh how cute." Inside the cage was a small feline creature, at first Harry, thought it was a cat, then he looked at the information on the price tag. It was something called a Kneazle. This was a Kneazle kitten and it was priced at 85 galleons.

Rose knelt down and placed a hand on the glass, she giggled as the Kneazle kitten, used its paws to trace as hands over the glass. "Oh Harry I have to get it, you think Aunty Iris and Uncle Clyde will mind?"

Harry couldn't answer that however at the moment Iris came up behind them. Clyde and the Greengrass children were looking at some other cages in another aisle, Iris had allowed Harry and Rose to explore on their own, but only if they stayed together and didn't leave the shop. Before entering she had used a glamour charm on Harry to hide his lightning bolt scar. After all, Harry was famous and if anyone realized who he was, they would crowd around him, and most likely scare him. Iris noticed Rose was playing with the Kneazle Kitten.

"Hey you two, I came to see what you were up to, oh Rose do what that kitten? Kneazle makes good pets, I had one when I was at school, his name was Kaz, he was black with red stripes, unfortunately, he passed away a few years ago."

Rose's face broke into a big smile. "Yes Please aunty, if it is okay with you and Uncle and Clyde."

Iris smiled down at the child, seeing Rose smile truly was a beautiful thing. in fact, if it wasn't for her long black hair, then Iris was certain she would be looking at young Lily Evans. The two witches had both had been paired together for a project in Ancient Runes at school. Both had received an outstanding and both had been the best of friends ever since. A stray tear was quickly wiped away from her eyes. She missed her best friend terribly

"Of course Rose, I will go get one of the assistants, Harry have you seen anything you would like? Clyde and I are getting you both owls, but we decided that you can each have a pet too. Samuel and Daphne will also be getting one." Iris left to find someone who could help Rose, soon one of the clerks appeared along with Iris, she opened the box and then let Rose put her hands in and gently picked up the kitten. It had small pointy ears and was white with black stripes. Rose laid the kitten on her forearm making sure to support it with the rest of her body. As Mrs. Figg had shown her, the first time she had visited the batty cat lady with Harry. She gently stroked the top of the head and giggled as she heard a small purr in appreciation.

_"Oh I like that, right behind the ear." _

Rose almost dropped the kitten, in shock, however she managed to maintain her composure she didn't want the kitten getting hurt, even if she knew that cats were not supposed to talk.

Iris had seen the sudden surprise on the girl's face as she had nearly dropped the kitten. "Rose dear, what's wrong?"

Rose looked up to Iris. "It spoke to me, as I was stroking I heard a voice, it liked the way I was stroking it. I guess I was just surprised as a cat don't normally talk, but I guess they might in this world."

Iris smiled. "Actually normal cats don't talk at all, however yours and this Kitten magic must be very intuned, this means you are able to form a familiar bond with it. Unlike a normal pet and master bond, a familiar bond is special, it allows you to both share your emotions, thoughts, and sometimes if the bond is very strong then it lets you share magic too."

The shop clerk decided to speak up. "Actually we had to separate this Kneazle from the rest of the litter because anyone else who would try to stroke it. would get scratched. It would make sense though if this Kneazle had been waiting just for you. The Clerk stopped as she noticed the Kneazle eye suddenly changed to green, surprising everyone. "That is proof beyond doubt when a Kneazle forms a familiar bond with a witch or wizards, they normally take on a trait of that said witch and wizard. Normally it is eye color. So young Lady, you want to take him. "

Rose nodded her head enthusiastically and handed the kitten over to the clerk, who went back to the counter to prepare it for purchase. Rose with the help of Harry then picked out a cage and some toys along with the other bits and pieces she would need. Once she was happy followed Iris to the counter and noticed the clerk was waiting.

"Okay Miss, I just need you to fill out this registration form. All witches and wizards who have Kneazle need a license from the Ministry. "

Rose looked to Iris, and then back to the Clerk. "Is it okay, if my Godmother fills out the form on my behalf, after all, she is my magical guardian." While at Gringotts both Harry and Rose had asked Iris and Clyde to be their magical guardian. Both had accepted.

The clerks smiled. "Of course Miss. but you will have to give the Kneazle a name." Rose looked at the small little kitten, she had the perfect name.

"Tigger, his name is Tigger." Rose noticed the Kneazle meowed in appreciation.

_"Oh I like that name mistress, it fits me very well."_

While Harry was waiting for Iris and Rose to finish he suddenly heard a voice, he knew it was a snake right away due to the hissing. Harry had not seen any snakes yet and could see the voice was coming from a large box, on the side of the counter.

"_Come closer speaker, yes your magical is intoxicating, you must purchase me, I have been waiting for one such as yourself, I have felt much magic from you witches and wizards in this shop, but none as powerful as yours, my tongue can taste it. ancient magic, old powerful. you and I would make a great team, young speaker._"

Harry moved closer to the box, for some reason a large cloth had been draped over the box, his hand reached for the price tag and read.

_Small Basilisk, 1250 galleons, don't lift the cloth, ask a clerk for more information. _

Iris had just finished filling out the registration for Tigger, when she had noticed Harry had drifted off to the side of the counter, to inspect a box covered by a cloth.

"Harry, you okay?"

Harry turned to Iris. "I heard something hiss from this box. It spoke to me, saying I had to buy him, and that it liked my magic, Aunty what is a basilisk is that some kind of snake?"

Iris's eyes widened and noticed the clerk had dropped something. "A Basilisk Harry is a snake, yes, but it is very rare, they are also quite dangerous. due to their ability to use their glare to kill on sight, their venom is also highly potent." Iris then snapped her head towards the clerk and frowned. "In fact, I am quite surprised this shop is even selling one to be quite honest." Iris was waiting for an explanation."

The clerk nervously spoke. "We have taken all precautions, My Lady, I assure you. Although what you say is true, when a basilisk is first hatched, their eyes don't have the power to kill, they also are born with no venom, this obviously changes as it gets older. of course, however, while it is an infant then there is no law against selling one. We get many clients and some like to purchase some of our more exotic species this being one of them. however, I must admit I am pleasantly surprised that the boy is able to understand it. Is he a Parseltongue by any chance?"

Iris frowned. "Yes he is, that isn't a problem is it, after all, it is just a language, I believe there are several villages in Asia that also speak Parseltongue."

The clerk nodded. "You are quite knowledgable My Lady, yes there are several villages, out that way, in fact, Parseltongue is used mainly in healing rituals out there. however, here is the Uk wizard is frowned upon for being able to speak it. Many are branded as Dark wizard thanks to the history of Lord Salazar Slytherin and then He who must not be named after him, but those witches and wizards are short-sighted, it is just a language."

Iris was surprised to meet a wizard who didn't consider Parseltongue as Dark, like so many others. She turned to Harry.

"Harry if you want it, then there needs to be a few rules, one you keep it in your room, two the box must be covered at all times, three the moment you notice changes you must inform me or Clyde right away."

Harry turned to the box and quietly hissed. He had found speaking Parseltongue was much easier now he was wearing the Slytherin house ring. _"Hey, you hear all that?"_

_Harry heard a reply hiss "Yes speaker I did, however very much doubt I will be the box for long, you see as I mentioned your magic and mine is very intuned, I believe you will be able to conceal me as a simple tattoo on your body. Of course, I will stay there until you have a need for me, and then I will protect you. Also as I grow and get older, it is true my eyes will become deadly, but I also will grow a second set of eyelids which will block my stare from becoming lethal, I will start to produce venom as I get older this is true but again I will not bite unless instructed to do so. You have my word on that speaker._

Harry relayed everything the Basilisk had said back to the adults, the clerk called for an assistant to take over then invited Rose, Iris, and Harry behind the counter. to the back of the shop. Iris had quickly informed her husband about what was happened, he of course was surprised by the events but accepted that if Harry was being drawn to the snake then it must be because magic who wants him too.

The Clerk uncovered the box and the room got a look at the small Basilisk, Its scales were dark green, and its eyes were bright yellow, upon its head was small green hood. The clerk carefully tipped the box up and the basilisk slithered free towards the hand being held out by the young wizard.

_"Young speaker for our bond to form, I will have to bite your finger, but again I have no venom, this will allow our magic to fuse creating our bond."_

Harry nodded. "He said he will have to bite me for our bond to form, but he has no venom yet."

the room watched silently as Harry allowed the basilisk fang to sink into his finger, it felt like a bee sting. Harry noticed the eyes of the Basilisk changed from yellow to emerald green. He allowed the basilisk to coil up his arm and then watched as the snake was suddenly absorbed through the material of his robes. Harry remembered what the Basilisk had said and quickly removed his top robe, and then lifted his dress shirt. a black and green snake tattoo now ran up the length of his body, and the Basilisk head came to rest over his left shoulder. Harry showed the room and noticed the relief on many of their faces. Rose still looked quite frightened though.

fifteen minutes later Harry had paid the 1250 galleons. He had decided to call the Basilisk Rex, which was meant King in Latin, Harry felt the name was fitting as Basilisk was supposed to be king of all snakes.

Clyde was busy paying for the goods Samuel and Daphne had purchased. Like Rose Daphne had been drawn to Kneazle kitten, while Samuel had a small puppy in hid arms, on closer inspection, it was a shadow wolf cub. Clyde also had four owl cages each with an owl inside. Harry chose the snowy white barn owl. Daphne and chosen a small elf owl, Rose liked the small tawny owl, and Samuel had the biggest eagle owl. Once everything was purchased they left the shop. Next on their list was wands.

Daphne had pleaded with Harry to let her see the basilisk tattoo when they got home, which he had agreed too. Harry had only seen one wand shop in the Alley, however they were not heading in that direction instead, they headed to a dark alley, which gave Harry and Rose chills. The alley was very dark, and gloomy nothing like Diagon Alley which they just left.

"Umm Uncle where are we? I thought we were getting a wand?"

Clyde could see the fear in the young child's face. "We are Harry, there is a shop in this alley that makes personal wands. Unfortunately Ollivander, in Diagon does not provide this service. All his wands are mass made, and although you magic might accept a wand from him, it won't truly match your magic. A personal wand however is created from scratch, where your magic chooses the various components for your wand. They also do not have a Ministry tracker on them which means you can perform magic without being accused of performing magic underage."

**Nott's Wands**

They came to stop outside a small shop. "Here we are, Nott's wands. Ted Nott is a member of the neutral faction on the Wizengamot Harry, just like myself. His family has been crafting wands for centuries. He also has a boy your age, who is friends with Daphne and Samuel." Clyde pushed open the door and the rest of the family followed him inside.

A well-dressed man appeared from behind the counter, he had brown eyes and medium-length dark brown hair. "Clyde, good to see old boy, and Iris always a pleasure. please come in, I knew I would be seeing you soon enough for Daphne and Samuel's wands, oh and who might these two children be?"

Both wizards finished shaking hands. "Well Ted, you know Iris and I have been trying to find the Potter twins, well a few days ago Iris bumped into Minerva Mcgonagall who was taking the twins for their school supplies. It turns out both had been hidden away by Dumbledore and both were raised by muggles."

Ted frowned "I see so this must be Harry and Rose Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you both, although I didn't know your parents personally unless you count at school, I respected both of them for their accomplishments. James Potter was the best Auror the Ministry ever had, and his wife Lily I believe was unspeakable. It is good to see you both back in the world you were born in. Now let us get to work. Who would like to go first."

Daphne raised her hand. "I will Lord Nott,"

Ted nodded. "Very well Daphne, and how many times have I told you to call Mr Nott or Ted, there is no need to use the Lord part unless we are in the Ministry, now let us see what type of wand I can craft for you."

30 minutes later, Daphne was holding her new wand proudly. it was made of beechwood, it was 13 and a half inches and the core was the hair of a unicorn.

Samuel went next, through the process of choosing his woods and then the cores. He only felt his magic accept one type of wood and one core. 30 minutes later he too proudly held his wand, which was 13 and a half inches like his twin sister, it was made of Blackthorne wood, and had the core of a shadow wolf tooth, which he found quite surprising due to his pet he had purchased earlier.

Next, it was Rose, this time however her magic was drawn to two kinds of wood and two cores. the first wood being Rowen and then next being walnut, the core again surprised Rose, a Kneazle whisker, and a little owl feather.

Ted grinned. Interesting, a Kneazle whisker. Kneazles are very loyal, and protective of their owners, and a little owl feather. One core represented loyal and protective nature, and the other was a symbol of knowledge and thirst to prove yourself. being the owl that was said was owned by The Goddess Athena, was a little owl, and she was the Goddess of Knowledge. It took Ted a little longer to craft Rose's wand but an hour later, Rose was holding her wand. it was 12 inches exactly.

Finally, it was Harry, he too was drawn to two kinds of wood, one being Elder, and the other yew wood. Ted had been quite surprised by the two however it was the cores that surprised him the most. powdered Basilisk fang, and the feather of a royal phoenix. Harry wand had taken, the longest to craft, due to all the components having to be carefully formed together. Finally, though it was ready, the moment Harry touched it, his magic hummed in harmony and for a brief second, he glowed. With their wands paid for they now had everything on their list. The Goblin would be arriving this evening to erect the time bubble. The family said goodbye to Ted and then left the shop and made their way towards the Alley, however as they were about to exit their path was blocked.

Albus Dumbledore smiled the gadget that he had made to monitor Harry and Roses health, had told him exactly where the children were. He needed to rectify the mistake his deputy had made. The fact he had seen Clyde coming from Knockturn alley, was even sweeter. The Alley had a reputation for selling items and providing services that were considered by the Ministry to be illegal.

"Good evening Lord Greengrass, I have come to collect Harry and Rose, as their magical guardian I have decided that they need to come with me until it is time for them to board the train to Hogwarts. they are not safe here. especially in this alley. In fact, I am surprised to find you and your family shopping in such a place. What were you doing taking Harry and Rose into such a place?"

Clyde kept Harry and Rose behind himself, he wasn't sure how the old fool had found them after all the alley was rather big, and it was unlikely this had been a random encounter, Clyde knew that much.

"Good Evening Dumbledore, we have just been to purchase Harry and Rose's wands, and now we are heading home. I would also advise that you contact Gringotts because as of 11.30 am this morning you are no longer Harry and Rose magical guardian. That honor now belongs to Iris and me on instructions to the Goblins by Harry and Rose. So the twins will not be leaving with you, Dumbledore, they will return back to Greengrass Manor and both will see you on September the 3rd at Hogwarts.

Albus frowned the Goblin had not informed him of this, he would have to withdraw and come up with some other means to gain influence over Harry and Rose, maybe a few spiked goblets at the opening feast, yes Loyalty potion keyed to him.

"Very well Lord Greengrass I will take my leave, however, I will be sending an owl to the Ministry about what I have seen, it one thing for yourself to be shopping in such a place, but to drag Harry and Rose along too. I don't think the DMLE will too pleased with that. Especially at the nature of some of these stores. Also Harry and Rose would have gotten their wands from Ollivander had I been their magical guardian, after all, James and Lily purchased their wands from Ollivander, I would think Harry and Rose would also like to do so."

That was another thing, he had a special arrangement with Ollivander, Harry was supposed to get the twin wand of Voldermort. Both wands containing a Pheonix feather from his illegal bound familiar. then again accident could happen at Hogwarts, anyone could accidentally snap a wand, especially under a strong compulsion. Yes, he would wait until the boy arrived at Hogwarts, he would then find a way to snap the boy wand and then he would travel to Diagon Alley with Harry to retrieve the holly and phoenix feather wand.

"Well I must be getting back to the Hogwarts, Harry, Rose I look forward to seeing you both on the 3rd of September, Fawkes!"

There was a large flame before a phoenix appeared and reluctantly grabbed the old man's arm. He hated this human, but he could do nothing due to the enslavement ritual he had cast to bound him. Phoenix would only bind themself to a witch or wizard, who was righteous, and kind of heart, a beacon of light for others to follow. Dumbledore was no such thing, however with a Phoenix bound to him, then his persona of being a light lord was cemented in everyone's mind. If only they knew how black this humans heart was. Fawkes flamed away leaving the family alone once more.

Clyde adjusted his cloak, that had been close. he led the family towards the Leaky Cauldron he now wanted to get home quickly as possible. he would feel much better when his family was safely behind the wards of Greengrass Manor. least that way the old fool couldn't turn up announced. One by one they entered the floo and vanished in green flames to appear inside the fireplace at Greengrass Manor.

Astoria came charging out of the lounge and ran towards Iris who accepted the hug with the sound of mummy ringing in her ear.

"Hello sweety, I trust you were good for Mindy, and the others."

The little nine years old smiled and nodded. "Yes, mummy I was, I drew a big picture do you want to see?"

Iris took hold of her excited daughter's hand and led everyone towards the dining room table, we're on a large sheet of parchment was drawing of seven people. all waving and smiling. Astoria pointed to each person.

"That is daddy and that is you, mummy, then I drew Daphne, Samuel, and my new big brother and sister Harry and Rose, the smallest one is me."

Harry and Rose almost cried, Astoria actually considered them her brother and sister. Iris noticed the expression on the twins' faces. She too had been moved by Astoria little display.

"That very good sweety, but let's add something more. Iris touched her wand to the page and silently cast a spell. The drawing began to move on the page and they all started to wave. making Astoria sequel with delight.

"Mummy, can I put this up on the bedroom wall?"

Iris nodded. "Of course you can, now go upstairs and wash young lady your hands are covered in ink, Mindy could you start dinner please?"

The elf popped in and bowed. "Dinner being cooking Mistress" She then popped away.

**Harry Bedroom**

Harry removed his robes and then looked at himself in the large mirror, he still looked a little skinny but he could already see some improvements. his hand traced the tattoo along his body. Rex had been talking to him all afternoon and warned Harry when the wizard he now knew as Dumbledore had appeared. Rex didn't like the wizard and told Harry to be careful around him. Harry had taken that warning to heart, besides he was the man who was responsible for his and Roses's life at the Dursley, Harry would never trust the old man.

Harry heard a knock on his door. "It is open"

Harry was still in his pants so only his top half was exposed, so he didn't kind someone interrupting him. He watched as the door opened and noticed Daphne's head appeared around the corner. her eyes widened at seeing the Tattoo and rushed into Harry's room.

"Oh wow, that looks really cool." Just as she had spoken the tattoo rippled and the head of the tattoo rose up off the shoulder, revealing Rex's real head. Daphne on instincts closed her eyes. after all, this was Basilisk.

" You can open your eyes, Daphne, remember what the clerk said he just a hatchling, his eyes can't kill anyone yet. Besides" would you like to touch him. That the reason he decided to show himself, was because he told me you were curious about him, and he felt like you wanted to touch him." Harry didn't mention the part where Rex had told him that his and Daphne's magic was very compatible. after all, he didn't understand what that meant, his new familiar had hissed which had sounded like laughing. when asked why the snake had simply said he would know when he was older and left it at that.

Daphne was surprised that Rex could sense what she wanted to do, nervously she outstretched her hand. Rex decided that he would go to her instead of her coming towards him. He stretched his body allowing his head to be caressed by the young girls' hand. He could already tell this witch would be very important to his master, however, he would let nature take its course.

They were disturbed by Mindy popping in. "Master Potter, Mistress Daphne dinner is served." The elf then popped away. Rex had withdrawn himself back into the tattoo.

Harry grabbed a clean shirt and put it on, he and Daphne then left his room to go down to dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the Franchise. I make no money in writing this story.**

**A/N Here is chapter 8, hope you all enjoy and please review. Those wondering why I have cut out the year in the bubble, don't fret as we come to certain points in the story there will be flashbacks that will connect to certain situations. **

**Platform and 9 and three quarters**

If anyone was to see Harry and Rose Potter now, no one would know that both twins had a difficult childhood. There was no sign of stunted growth or malnutrition, in fact, Harry now was standing at 5'7 and Rose was 5'6, both wearing expensive robes, Harry wearing the crest of Slytherin on him. Being Lord Slytherin, but he had asked Clyde to hide it on his robes. He didn't want anyone noticing on the train, there would be enough trouble when he got to Hogwarts. Daphne had been right as he was Lord Slytherin then he would be sorted into that house.

While in the time bubble both twins had been taught by Iris and Clyde alongside Daphne and Samuel. They had learned all the material of Hogwarts up to the third year, however, they would have to wait for their cores to expand before they could start on fourth-year materials. Clyde and Iris had kept all their old school stuff and with how the school was now, and who the headmaster was, then it was very unlikely that the school curriculum would have changed so drastically. Clyde didn't only teach practical but theory too along with politics. while Iris handles etiquette. Clyde had explained how all the houses worked and how some of the houses had seats on the Wizengamot. The Wizengmot was made up of lower, upper houses the highest being founder houses. they were responsible for everything from laws to the security of the magical world. Harry had learned that the Potters were an Ancient and Most Noble house, the others were House Longbottom, Black, and Bones. Under those houses were the Ancient houses the Greengrass family was considered an Ancient house, along with a number of other houses.

Clyde had explained that is was important that Harry didn't bow to a lower house, and that the lower house should actually bow to him, being the head of the Ancient and Most Noble house Potter, and House Slytherin. Clyde then went on to explain about the blood groups and how some had more influence than others. Harry had been told not to be afraid to use his stature to his advantage as others will try to do the same. However, he was to remain respectful of all houses and to gather as many allies as he could. A number of Heiress and Heirs attended Hogwarts and for political reasons, it was wise not to upset or offend other houses.

With his lessons clearly in mind, Harry led Rose, Daphne, and Samuel onto the Express, due to arriving by magical means then they didn't need to enter the barrier that separated the muggle world to their world. They had arrived early to make sure that they were able to get a compartment to sit them all. Harry and Samuel lifted the luggage and their pet cages into the overhead storage, which seemed too magical to expand to fit everything. Daphne and Rose had their Kneazles on their respective laps and Samuel's shadow wolf was laid by his feet, watching the door closely. Rex meanwhile was still in its tattoo form and could communicate with Harry through telepathy.

The year in the time bubble had been worth every Galleon in Harry's mind, he would have dreaded to think what it would have been like had they not met Iris in the Alley, they would be all alone oblivious to everything around them. The Professor had been nice, but Harry very much doubted that she would have told them everything Clyde and Iris had explained.

The other thing about the time bubble was that it had allowed Harry and Rose to bond with the Greengrass children, little Astoria had taken a special liking to Harry and always wanted to sit with him or be involved with whatever the other four children were doing. Harry had promised to make lots of notes at school so that Astoria would be ready to join them in two years. He had also found out that he loved the company of Daphne and Rose had spent a lot of time with Samuel and had come out of her insecurity in fact Harry had never seen his sister so happy. Finally, things were looking up for both of them.

The train was now getting crowded suddenly their door opened and a girl with curly brown hair appeared. she had blue eyes and a heart-shaped face. "Daph I've been looking everywhere for you."

Daphne smiled. "Sorry Tracey, we have been a little busy, Harry, Rose let me introduce you to my best friend, this is Heiress Davies, the daughter of house Davies. Tracey, I want you to meet Heir Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble Potter. and the Heiress of the Ancient and Noble house Potter."

This was Harry's first real test, he remembered Clyde's lesson, allow the lower house to make the first move. He watched as Tracey approached and curtsy. Heir Potter, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, as my best friend just said, I am Heiress Davies, but please feel free to call me Tracey.

Harry inclined his head. "Thank you Tracey and please feel free to call me Harry and this is my sister Rose."

Rose stepped forward next to Harry and both girls greeted each other, they then made room for Tracey to sit down.

"Blaise, Pansy, and Nott are in one of the other compartments, they asked to give you and Samuel a message Daph, they will see you at School and hoped you both had a good summer.

Harry and Rose looked on confused until Samuel noticed. "Sorry Harry and Rose, the three people Tracey just mentioned are friends of ours. All our houses sit in the neutral faction of the Wizengamot. The names of our friends are Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. We will introduce them to you when we get to Hogwarts."

The five teens spent half the journey getting to know each other, suddenly their compartment door was opened and the head of tall, frickles ginger-haired boy appeared round the door.

"Has anyone seen Harry Potter or Rose Potter?"

The compartment became deadly silent, Harry observed the individual, and noticed his annoyance at not being able to find him or Rose, just who was he? and how did he know that both would be on the train, more importantly, the way he had addressed the compartment. Harry looked a lot different now, for one he no longer needed glasses and two he had made sure his scar was well hidden, Clyde had told Harry that everyone will try to take advantage of him due to his fame and the knowledge of the Potter's being wealthy. Harry didn't even make a move, finally, the boy huffed before slamming the compartment door shut mumbling about losing money for failing his job.

Harry wondered just who had been paying the boy to find him and Rose, however, he was soon forgotten as the compartment became lively again with the chatter of Hogwarts and lesson everyone was looking forward to. The compartment door opened once more this time a well-dressed boy with slick white blonde hair appeared, stood in between two large boys who looked like hired muscle. The Boy inclined his head to the compartment.

"Greengrass, Davies, Oh I don't believe we've had the pleasure to meet. I am Draco Malfoy, Heir to House Malfoy, and you two are?"

Harry got up and approached the boy, he had been warned about house Malfoy by Clyde, however, Malfoy Senior had a lot of pull in the ministry and it was wise not to cross him, Daphne and Samuel had also told Harry that Draco was not to be trusted, but to remain polite.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Heir Malfoy, I am Heir Potter and this is my sister Heiress Potter."

At the introduction Draco frowned and then looked around the cabin, the neutrals had already got their claws in first, he would have to let his father know. "A pleasure to meet both of you." Draco left the compartment leaving a tense atmosphere behind him.

It was Daphne who broke the tension. "I knew he would be looking for you and Rose, he has likely been ordered by his father to make friends with you and Rose. House Malfoy is firmly established as the leader of the dark faction, he smart enough to know that you two being in a compartment with two houses in the neutral faction, means that you have already made your stand. Be on your guard Harry."

Harry nodded, the compartment door opened only once more when a girl with long brown straight hair poked her head around the door. "Good evening everyone we will soon be arriving, please start to change into your house robes. there a large shade on the ceiling that pulls down separating the compartment so that you all get changed." The girl's name was Penelope Clearwater and she was a Ravenclaw fifth-year student who had been awarded the badge of prefect. She grabbed the shade and pulled it down.

"Boys on one side girls on the other."

Harry and Samuel started to get changed while Daphne, Rose, and Tracey got changed on their side, soon both were ready and the shade was lifted. They could feel the train starting to slow down and hear the sound of hissing from the steam engine as it pulled into the barely lit station called Hogsmeade. The compartment occupants tidied their things away and all pets were returned to their carriers. As they left the train, Penelope appeared again.

"Please leave your luggage over there, and they will be transported to Hogwarts, all first-years follow me, please." Harry, Rose, Daphne, Tracey, and Samuel followed the pretty fifth year towards a large man who towered over everyone. The man was dressed in a big black coat, and his beard was black and messy.

"First years this way, this way please"

As all the first years were huddled up Harry and Rose soon got to meet Daphne and Samuel friends, Theodore and Blaise stayed with Harry and Samuel while Pansy got to know Rose. They were loaded into separate boats which by magic began to move across the lake lead by another boat, with the large man who Harry had learned was called Hagrid, he was the groundskeeper of Hogwarts, the boat approached a pier where Harry could see the Professor who had collected them from the Dursley was waiting for them. Each boat docked and the sound of shoes clattered across the planks of the pair towards her.

Minerva survey the new first years, she was particularly looking out for Rose and Harry, when she saw then she was pleasantly surprised. Leaving the twins with Iris had obviously been a good idea. Both looked happy and were already making friends. a soft smile graced her lips but was soon replaced by her stern expression.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years, my name is Professor McGonagall, I am head of Gryffindor house and teaches Transfiguration here at Hogwarts. In a moment I will lead you to the Great hall, where you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now while you are here your houses will be your family, any triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points will be awarded the house cup. Now follow me, please."

Minerva organized the first years into two lines then lead them towards a large door that opened to reveal a large hall, consisting of four tables that were already filled. in front of the four tables, on an upper platform was a large table that the staff sat at, and right in the middle was a large gold thrown and upon it, was an ancient-looking wizard with a long white beard, and half-moon spectacles. He was dressed in a fancy blue robe.

Harry looked above them and noticed Floating Candles. "There charmed like that you know, I read it in Hogwarts and History." Harry turned to the girl who had spoken she was in the middle of talking to a girl next to her, and Harry had just happened to overhear. The girl who had spoken had brown fuzzy hair and chocolate brown eyes, his attention, however, was drawn back to the front of the hall as the old wizard got up and spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, those who are returning, I wish you the best of luck, for those who are attending for the first time my name is Professor Dumbledore, I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. In a moment you will be sorted into your houses, but first a few notices.

Due to the unforeseen accident of last year, we are need of a new Professor to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, I would like to introduce Professor Quirrell who will be teaching the subject this year. Welcome Professor.

Harry watched as a man dressed in black robes with a large turban on his head bowed to the hall, however, Harry suddenly felt a sharp prick where his scar was hidden, as he looked at the professor and had to revert his gaze away. He listened as the headmaster mentioned a third-floor corridor being out of bounds, and Forest that was forbidden. The old wizard then allowed Professor McGonagall to take over, who was now holding a tatty old hat above a pain wooden stool.

"When I call out your names, you will come up to the stool, I will place the hat on upon your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

Harry drowned out all the names as they were called, however when Bones was mentioned, Harry looked up to see a girl walk over to the Hufflepuff table, so that was Susan Bones Heiress to the Bones House, soon It was Daphne turn.

Daphne nervously took a seat on the stool, and waited as the hat was placed on her head. she heard the voice of the hat as it talked in her mind.

_Ah Miss Greengrass a pleasure, the headmaster has given me particular orders on what to do with you, however he knows that he can't influence my decision, now let's see, ah so you are already acquainted with his new Lordship, yes I see where you want to go, and I believe you will be great inside that house, in counseling the new Lord and standing by his side as he shakes the house to its very foundations. Maybe even something more down the line. Very well, Miss Greengrass, you will be sorted into _

_"Slytherin!"_

Daphne smiled as her robes changed and she hurried to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Tracey.

Samuel was up next and he was sorted into Ravenclaw, but Harry knew that was the house the Greengrass Heir wanted to be in. Rose had also liked the sound of that house. He would be hated to be separated from his sister, but he was pleased she would have Samuel with her. Harry again drowned out the voices until Malfoy was called. No one was surprised to see him go to Slytherin, along with his heavy help. Nott had also been sorted into Slytherin, next to go to the house of snakes was Pansy. Finally, he heard his name called.

"Potter, Harry!"

All talking in the hall stopped as Harry approached the seat. Harry took a seat on the stool as the hat was placed upon his head.

_"Ah finally his Lord Slytherin as returned. As you know there is no other house I can sort you into. You are their Lord and master, you must turn the house away from its evil ways. The house of Slytherin has been corrupted and you need to change that. You have the power and influence to accomplish this. You will find many enemies inside the house but also a great number of allies. Now, are you ready to take control, and make Slytherin house great again? Don't worry about your sister I already know where she wants to go. _

Harry had heard the rumors about the snake pit, it seems that they were all true, it was up to him to change that. "Yes, I am ready."

The hat chuckled. _"Good" _The hat then shouted.

"Welcome back Lord Slytherin, there is no other house that you belong in, go and make your house Great again!"

Harry heard the whispers and gasps from the hall as he took a seat next to Daphne many eyes at the table were looking at him, however, he ignored their looks for now and turned back to the sorting. Rose of course was up next and it was no surprise when she was sorted into Ravenclaw with Samuel. Zabini was the last person to be sorted and the boy walked over to the snake table and took a seat next to Theodore.

Albus was not pleased, in the last few days he had been up the Ministry trying to request an emergency Wizengamot to deal with the guardianship of both Potters but it seems the Goblins had beat him to it, The Ministry had received a letter from Gringotts informing them that the guardianship of the Potters was now Lord and Lady Greengrass and that Dumbledore was under investigation. After hearing this the old man had retreated

Now he was learning that is pawn was a Lord and head of a founder's house. All his well thought out plans now laid in tatters around him. He would have to come up with a solution for this latest setback, now though he could see the hall was waiting. The old fool rose up.

"Let the feast begin."


End file.
